Comfort and a Kiss
by Vera-Sabe
Summary: The story starts off during the scene where Draco insults Hermione. Oliver sees the incident, of course, so he decides to comfort her. Will it lead to something more despite their age difference? Chapter 9 now up and Chapter 10 coming soon.
1. The Insult

_**Title:**_ Comfort and a Kiss

_**Author:**_ Vera-Sabe

_**Pairing:**_ Hermione/Oliver

_**Genre:**_ Romance/Friendship

_**Rating:**_ PG-13

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own anything _except_ for this wonderful plot. The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money for the publishing or writing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**_Warning & A/N: _**This is my first Oliver/Hermione story and all I have to say is that I did my best to keep them in character. The dialogue for this chapter is from own imagination and creation _except_ for any dialogue I use from the movie, and there _will be_ dialogue from the movie in this section.

Keep in mind that flames _will _be laughed at and will _only _serve to increase my amusement. Although, I do accept constructive criticism because I know it will help me out in the long run.

**A couple of things, too:**

1. This story is AU, but it is compatible with the _Chamber of Secrets_.

2. There will be extensive dialogue from the _Chamber of Secrets _movie and book in this chapter and in the following chapters to come. Hence, the said dialogue is _not_ my own. It belongs solely to J.K. Rowling, Chris Columbus, Warner Brother's studios, and the screenwriters and producers of the book and movie.

3. I know that J.K. Rowling made it so that there is only one male and female prefect in Hogwarts from each house starting in the students' fifth year. Hence, I know that only Percy Weasley was a male Gryffindor prefect in his fifth and sixth years, and in his seventh year, he was Head Boy.

However, I have altered this detail and canon information to make the story more interesting. I have made it so that there are _two_ male and female prefects in Hogwarts from each house starting the students' fifth year. Thus, that is one reason why I made Oliver a prefect, too, along with Percy.

4. I know that Hermione is in her second year at Hogwarts and Oliver is in his sixth year. Thus, Hermione is between 12 - 13 years old while Oliver is around 16 years old.

With this being said, let me make this quite clear and plain:

**Nothing more** than a slight, brief kiss will happen between the two of them in this fic. I know the stipulations, consequences, rules, and regulations of a 12 - 13 year old and 16 year old liking one another.

So, as this fic is AU, it explores the beginning stages of their friendship and slight relationship, which is forbidden. Hence, it is quite obvious that I'm exploring their said forbidden relationship.

* * *

**_Summary: _**The story starts off during the scene where Draco insults Hermione. Oliver sees the incident, of course, so he decides to comfort her. Will it lead to something more despite their age difference?

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Insult**

Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, led his fellow teammates through the hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His fellow teammates included Fred and George Weasley, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and last, but surely not the least, the famous Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter.

They had practice today and Oliver made sure that they wasted no time in getting to the Quidditch pitch so they could start practicing as soon as they got there. When it came to Quidditch, he didn't joke around.

As captain, he wanted his fellow teammates to be the best and hard players he knew they could be. (This included himself as well). He knew they all had great potential at being the best seekers, beaters, chasers, and keepers that Hogwarts had never before seen. He may have been tough and hard at times, but he knew what they were all capable of, especially Harry.

He knew without a doubt Harry was one of the best players he had on the Gryffindor team. Heck, Harry caught the snitch last year (Harry's 1st year), which allowed Gryffindor to beat Slytherin and not to mention Harry was a great flyer as well. Oliver was very proud of Harry so far and he had no doubt Harry would be captain in the near future.

As they walked down the hallways, Oliver said in his thick, smooth Scottish accent, "I spent the summer devising a whole new Quidditch program. We're going to train earlier, harder and longer."

Harry walked beside him on his left side, hanging onto every word he was saying.

As they walked down the hallway to walk through the courtyard to get to the Quidditch pitch, Oliver saw the Slytherin Quiddtich team (whose captain was Flint) also approaching the courtyard. The Slytherin team came from the opposite side of the school.

He was very upset and his voice resembled his distraught when he spoke.

"What? I don't believe it!" He walked out of the hallway and outside onto the courtyard while Flint approached him.

As the two rival teams made their way closer to each other, he exclaimed, "Where do you think you're going, Flint?"

"Quidditch practice," Flint replied in a laid-back voice.

"I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today," he stated matter-of-factly while he tried to control his irritation, annoyance, and anger. However, his face revealed what he felt and what he so smoothly controlled.

Marcus caught the anger in Oliver's voice and saw it being resembled on his face so he said, "Easy, Wood. I've got a note." He took out a scroll from his pocket and gave it to him.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger sat next to each other on a bench, that was a little ways from the Slytherin team and to the side of the courtyard. They were Harry Potter's best friends and were in the house of Gryffindor also. This was their second year at Hogwarts. They both saw and heard the exchange of replies that went on between the two captains.

Ron said to Hermione, "Uh-oh, I smell trouble."

They both stood up and walked towards the two teams. They assembled themselves next to the Slytherin team, who stood in front of the Gryffindor team.

Oliver took the scroll from Flint with a look of irritation on his face, opening and reading it out loud, "I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new seeker."

He didn't believe the Slytherin team had a new seeker so in an amused and curious voice he asked, "You've got a new seeker? Who?"

Replying to his question, Marcus and the members of the Slytherin team parted and Draco Malfoy made himself known for the first time.

Oliver stared with amusement in his eyes, a smirk forming on his smooth lips. The rest of the Gryffindor members looked at Malfoy with the same amount of amusement as Oliver did, save for only Harry. Harry just couldn't believe Malfoy was the new seeker. When Harry spoke, his voice had the same amount of disbelief as was shown on his face.

"Malfoy?" Harry spoke in utter surprise.

Malfoy smirked with a proud look, saying, "That's right. And that's not all that's new this year."

He moved his broomstick from his right hand to his left, showing everyone exactly what kind of broom he and the rest of his team had. Oliver, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and everyone else looked at the brooms with utter surprise and shock.

Ron, being struck dumbfounded, said to Malfoy, "Those are Nimbus 2001s. How did you get those?"

With utter satisfaction and a small smirk on his face, Flint turned to Ron, replying, "A gift from Draco's father."

"You see, Weasley; unlike some, my father can _afford_ the best," Draco bragged with snobbish pride.

Hermione, who was quiet and was just observing the replies back and forth between the two rival houses for all this time, finally spoke up, commenting heatedly to Malfoy, "At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent."

Malfoy turned, walked up to Hermione and in a cruel voice commented in return, "No one asked your opinion. You filthy, little Mudblood."

Practically almost everyone in Gryffindor gasped at the words that came out of blonde-haired Slytherin's mouth. Oliver was in shock, just shaking his head. Something else also stirred up inside of him; something like anger. He clenched and un-clenched his hands. However, he did a very good job at not showing his anger outwardly. He also had a hard time keeping still. All he wanted to do was go over to pure-bloot git and punch him in his face.

_How dare he say that to... Hermione? Is that her name? Oh, how I would like to give him a bloody nose. The spoiled, little brat deserves it, _Oliver thought menacingly while looking at the younger boy.

Hermione looked back at Draco with silent defiance. She didn't say anything back to him. Nor did she let the tears that threatened to escape from her eyes fall down on her cheeks. She just glared at him with a stern look on her face.

Ron, who stood next to Hermione, was practically furious at the Slytherin snob. Compared to the way Oliver looked at Draco, Ron looked ten times madder at Draco than Oliver. Before Oliver could take one step towards Draco, Ron already beat him to it.

Ron took out his broken wand, pointing it at Draco and saying in an angry voice, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy. Eat slugs!"

Unfortunately, for Ron, the spell did not go according to plan. A bright white and green, shinning light burst out of Ron's wand and it sent him flying backwards. He landed with a hard thud on his back while skidding to a stop about three yards away from the whole group of teens. Unfortunately, instead of Malfoy being the one who had to eat slugs, Ron himself had to eat them.

Everyone from Gryffindor, which included Harry, Hermione, and Oliver, rushed to Ron's aid. Draco and the rest of the Slytherin team just laughed at the red-haired boy's predicament.

By now, Ron had turned over, from lying on his back, to face the grassy green ground that was underneath him. The bushy haired Gryffindor crouched down on her best friend's right side while Harry crouched down on his left. Oliver stood behind Harry while Fred and George stood next to him. The rest of the Gryffindor team stood next to the Weasley twins. They all looked at Ron with obvious concern written on their faces and in their eyes.

To him, Hermione exclaimed, "You okay, Ron?"

He didn't answer right away because he felt this sudden urge in the pit of his stomach to throw up. Harry didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything. However, he was deeply concerned for his best friend. Oliver and the rest of the Gryffindors waited patiently to see what was going to happen next.

When he didn't say anything, she commanded in an urgent tone, "Say something."

Replying to both of Hermione's question and statement, the youngest Weasley boy spit out a slimy, disgusting slug from his mouth.

Most of the Gryffindor members replied, saying, "Ew. Yuck."

Colin Creevey, who was in Gryffindor as well, made his way to where Ron was. This was his first year at Hogwarts and he was obsessed with Harry. He was also excited because the famous Boy-Who-Lived was attending the same school as him. He moved to stand in-between Oliver and the Weasley twins. Colin had his camera in his hands and he took a snap-shot of the slimy slug.

Colin was excited about this whole ordeal, exclaiming, "Wow! Can you turn him around, Harry?"

Harry and Hermione helped Ron to stand up. Harry took Ron's left arm and Hermione took his right. Harry heard Colin's question and started to feel annoyance and anger building up inside of him. Harry was very concerned for Ron. All he wanted to do was to help Ron in any way he could and all Colin could think about was to take more pictures of his best friend.

Harry replied in an annoyed and upset tone, "No, Colin. Get out of the way."

He and Hermione helped Ron, pushing lightly past Colin. Ron felt another attack coming on, so he threw up another icky slug. All the Gryffindors took a step backwards to avoid being too close to it, and all they could do was watch with concern.

To Hermione, he said, "Let's take him to Hagrid's. He'll know what to do."

The Muggle-born witch could only nod her head in agreement to his statement. She was speechless and didn't know what to say so she kept quiet. With that gesture being made, they rushed their best friend out of the courtyard towards Hagrid's hut. They left behind the concerned faces of the Gryffindor team and the laughter of the Slytherin team.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Well, that's all for now. I'm working on the next chapter so don't you guys think this is the end, lol. Just read and review please. If you have any comments, concerns, suggestions, and questions, they're definitely and highly appreciated. I love you all. Until next time; later, everyone.


	2. No Practice

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own anything _except_ for this wonderful plot. The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to J. K. Rowling. I am not making any money for the publishing or writing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**_Warning & A/N:_** This is my first Oliver/Hermione story and all I have to say is that I did my best to keep them in character. The dialogue for this chapter is from own imagination and creation _except_ for any dialogue I use from the movie.

Keep in mind that flames _will _be laughed at and will _only _serve to increase my amusement. Although, I do accept constructive criticism because I know it will help me out in the long run.

* * *

**Chapter 2: No Practice**

After the Golden Trio were gone, Colin Creevey excused himself as well. He quickly ran back inside the school. He was going to develop the pictures he took of Ron. He was so excited that he couldn't wait to see how they were going to turn out.

After Colin left, Oliver turned back to face his teammates. He could see the worry in their eyes, especially in Fred and Georges'. After all, Fred and George were Ron's older brothers. They were entitled to be worried about him. Oliver felt he needed to reassure them, and the whole team for that matter, that Ron would be all right.

He put his left hand on Fred's shoulder and his right on George's shoulder, saying, "Don't worry, Ron will be all right. Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid will make sure that he'll get better as soon as possible."

Then Oliver took his hands off their shoulders. He bent down to pick up his broomstick from off the ground, which he had placed there a moment ago.

Alicia Spinnet agreed with Oliver, saying, "If anyone can do it, it's them."

Angelina Johnson commented, "Hagrid will make doubly sure that Ron will get better."

Katie Bell nodded in agreement with what her teammates said. Fred and George felt calmed somehow by what Oliver and the rest of their teammates said. The mischievous glint came back into their eyes then and they both smiled.

George, however, looked a little uncomfortable, saying, "Thanks guys. Now, I feel better. However, if you so much as tell a soul that I was being concerned about Ron, I will personally make sure that all of you will be eating more than just slugs."

He nodded his head to confirm that he was going to stick with what he just said. He hated feeling sentimental and he hated showing it. He preferred to joke around, pull pranks on his friends, and laugh than to feel sentimental.

"Yeah, thanks. Anyway, it's getting a bit too mushy for me right now. Mushy and I don't go well together as you all know," Fred said while shaking his head back and forth.

Fred felt the same way as George did. He preferred to laugh, pull pranks on his friends, and to have a good time; and feeling sentimental, being worried, and being reassured were not a part of his personality. Those feelings didn't do right by him.

Everyone laughed at what the Weasley twins said. Soon the laughter died down. The conversation took on a more serious tone when Katie spoke up, asking Oliver, "What about Quidditch practice? Are we still going to play?"

Oliver began to feel frustrated again. Even though he booked the pitch for Gryffindor, Professor Snape gave permission for the Slytherin team to practice today.

He irritatingly sighed, reluctantly replying, "No, we're not. We're going to have to practice some other day during this week. The Slytherin team needs to practice so the pitch is theirs for today. Also, we can't really do anything about it anymore because it's too late. As you guys already know, Professor Snape gave them permission to."

After Oliver said this, he looked at each of them, wincing when he saw the expressions that were on their faces. All of them were either disappointed, angry, or both. However, they all soon realized that there was nothing that they could do about it; they had to deal with it.

"Well, isn't this just fine and dandy. We have to go back to school so soon? Simply, wonderful! Now I know I'm going to be bored!" George commented sarcastically, groaning outwardly; his British accent sounding more strongly as he said this.

"We won't be bored for long, George," Fred responded to George's statement.

"Just think of some of the pranks we could pull on our dear, little sister Ginny and the rest of the first years!" Fred continued, grinning widely with a hint of gleam in his eyes.

George grinned as well, commenting, "You're right, Fred. We won't be bored for long."

George agreed, repeating what Fred said, and then they gave each other high fives. Oliver and the girls looked at the twins with amusement at the little conversation they had. It was just like the Weasley twins to always joke in any situation, even in the most serious ones.

"I'm disappointed that we can't practice, but nevertheless it's only one day without it. What could it hurt, right?" Alicia commented.

"I'm just angry with Professor Snape for giving them permission when it was already booked for us," Angelina replied scornfully.

"Yeah, but it's not the end of the world. It's only one practice. No more no less," Katie stated, shrugging her shoulders.

"All of you are right. Now come on. Let's all go back inside," Oliver said to his fellow teammates.

However, he still felt frustrated and angry, but most of all he felt disappointed. He just couldn't believe that he and his team couldn't practice. He loved Quidditch and he loved playing it. He enjoyed the thrill and the rush of being out there on the field, flying and being keeper.

He enjoyed devising new strategies for the team so they could play better and sharper, be better at their positions (keepers, chasers, etc.), be stronger defense and offense players, and be sharper in their skills. Those were the reasons why Oliver was a tough, hard, and focused captain; and those were the reasons why he was disappointed that they couldn't practice. They all turned to go back inside the school when the Slytherin team approached them.

Malfoy stated disdainfully, "About time you pathetic Gryffindors were leaving. It took you long enough."

Fred, George, and the girls glared at him. Oliver narrowed his eyes, starting to clench and un-clench his hands again.

_This boy really wants to get punched in the face and I'm just itching to throw one at him right now, _Oliver thought angrily.

However, before Oliver could initiate anything Flint interjected, "Take it easy, Malfoy."

He turned to Oliver, smirking and stating, "You should go back inside now, Wood. You're taking too much of our practice time."

"Well, we were just leaving when you decided to stop us," Oliver replied venomously while rolling his eyes.

Flint sneered, "Whatever; I'll be seeing you at the game on Saturday. It should be very interesting, don't you agree?"

Oliver thought about the upcoming game with the Slytherins; a small smile graced his lips.

"Yeah, it should indeed," Oliver agreed, smirking at Flint.

"What are you so happy about, Scottish boy? You and your pathetic team are going to lose. You slow pokes won't stand a chance against us or our Nimbus 2001s," Malfoy stated confidently.

Angelina had had about enough of him; she angrily said, "Why don't you do us all a favor Malfoy and stick your head inside your butt."

After she said that, Fred and George snickered, Katie and Alicia tried to contain their giggles by coughing while Oliver tried to contain his own laughter. Malfoy glared, sneering at her. He started to feel anger boiling up inside of him; his eyes mirrored that feeling.

He was about to respond to her when Oliver interjected, "As to what I'm happy about, it's none of your business, Draco. I also don't think we'll be the ones that are going to lose."

"We have the best broomsticks in the world! Of course, we're going to win," Malfoy stated angrily, not believing that they were doomed to be defeated. (He momentarily forgot about Angelina's comment).

"Are you really sure about that, Wood? Do you think that you have something better than what we have?" Flint asked smugly. He was challenging Oliver's confidence; as well as his confidence in his team.

"We don't think, we know," Alicia replied heatedly.

"Actually, it's someone not something and he's definitely better than even the fastest broomsticks in the world," Katie stated proudly, standing with her shoulders back, looking straight and tall.

Oliver was un-phased by Flint's words. He knew what Flint was trying to do; he could see right through him. His confidence only increased. He challenged Flint right back.

"I've got two words for you Flint: _Harry Potter_," Oliver said, his confidence unwavering.

Malfoy was angry when he heard Potter's name. He hated Harry Potter more than anything or anyone else in the world. He even hated the fact that Oliver said Harry was better than the Nimbus 2001s broomsticks. No one could be better than the fastest brooms in the world now, especially no one like "Saint" Potter.

"Potter? I highly doubt it," Flint said disbelievingly.

"I don't believe it," Malfoy said sneeringly.

"You don't have to believe it. Anyway, it's been a rather swell conversation, but we've got to get going. And you've got to practice," Oliver stated sarcastically.

"See you at the game, Wood," Flint said while narrowing his eyes a bit.

"You can count on it, Flint," Oliver said while glaring at him.

With those last remarks being said, Oliver and his teammates turned, heading back towards the school. They left the Slytherins to their practice.

* * *

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers:**

**lightprincess, toriisen, SilverDreams04, Rae, JagFanatic, i cant find the snitch, L'eau Goddess, lateBloomer04, LilYellow Ducky20, **and** Red and Gold**.

**Special thanks to:**

**lateBloomer04 **and** LilYellow Ducky20**.

* * *

**_A/N: _**That's all for now folks. I'll be working on chapter three now. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. I had a blast writing it. The Hermione and Oliver dialogue will be coming up soon.

Anyway, please read and review. All comments, concerns, suggestions, questions, and statements are highly and definitely appreciated. Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers who review, and for the people who don't review. I love you all. Well, until next time; later, everyone.


	3. The Decision

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own anything _except_ for this wonderful plot. The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money for the publishing or writing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**_Warning & A/N:_** This is my first Oliver/Hermione story and all I have to say is that I did my best to keep them in character. The dialogue for this chapter is from own imagination and creation _except_ for any dialogue I use from the movie, and there _will be_ dialogue from the movie in this section.

Keep in mind that flames _will _be laughed at and will _only _serve to increase my amusement. Although, I do accept constructive criticism because I know it will help me out in the long run.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:** **The Decision**

Later that night Hermione was in the girls' dormitory, getting ready to go to bed. She had already washed herself, brushed her teeth, and changed into her nice, but simple spaghetti strap nightgown. It was a light pink color; it flowed past her ankles, stopping just before it touched the floor. She threw back the covers, getting into bed. She pulled the blankets over herself, save for only her head, shifting onto her left side. She closed her eyes, attempting to fall asleep.

However, after some time, she opened her eyes. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fall asleep. She kept on thinking of the days' recent events, especially what she had read and saw that was written on the wall in the hallway earlier that night. However, not only what was written on the wall, but also what had happened to Mr. Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris. She started to remember what had occurred this past evening.

_Mrs. Norris had been petrified. Mr. Filch had been devastated and angry. Hermione had been struck dumb with horror when she had seen Mr. Filch's cat hanging upside down, looking almost like she were dead. The haunting and cryptic words also had terrified her, especially because the words had been written in blood. On the wall and written in blood, the message had stated:_

**_'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir... beware.'_**

_She could barely stand looking at the ghastly sight that was before her. She had wanted to scream, cry out, run, or to just simply go back to her dormitory, but nevertheless she couldn't. No sound came out of her mouth and never would as much as she willed herself to do it. She couldn't run either for it seemed as if her feet were glued to the floor and wouldn't let her move an inch. She could only just stand there in utter shock, staring at the wall with terror in her eyes._

_Though Harry and Ron had been with her, she couldn't stop herself from feeling purely and simply horrified. Her appearance hadn't shown that she was, but on the inside it was a whole different matter. She had been grateful when Professor Dumbledore finally dismissed the three of them, allowing them to go back to their dormitories. She had been glad to be rid of the awful sight she had witnessed._

_Oh, the horror and mystery of it all, _Hermione thought now as she laid on her bed, her thoughts centering on the horrific and recent event. Yes, indeed it was a mystery for no one yet knew who the culprit was behind this disturbance. Though she was scared stiff out of her wits, she willed herself to be brave and face this new danger that had befallen on herself, Harry, Ron, and the rest of the school.

_I have to be brave and strong. I can't break down now and I certainly can't cower in the face of danger. Harry, Ron, and I need each other. I will face this new fear head on no matter what, _Hermione thought while promising this to herself. She also made a promise that no matter what they were going to face, she was going to continue to fight beside them for as long as there was evil to vanquish.

As soon as Hermione made this vow, she tried to go back to sleep again. However, her mind was swarming with so many thoughts that it was impossible to even try to close her eyes, let alone fall asleep. So, she let her thoughts shift towards less gruesome issues. She started to reminisce about other events that had happened to her earlier that day. Her mind started to wander to the scene where one Draco Malfoy had insulted her, and also remembering the word he had called her.

She couldn't believe he had called her that name. It had cut straight into her heart, hurting her very deeply. It was hurting her even now while she was lying on her bed. She couldn't stop thinking about it, feeling the tears threatening to escape again. This time, however, she wasn't going to stop them. She allowed them to escape from her eyes, letting them fall onto her cheeks.

She buried her face onto her pillow, crying as silently as she could; for she shared her dormitory with Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil; she didn't want to disturb them from their peaceful slumber. She cried for a few more minutes, trying to let the tears come out of her in one shot. Then, feeling as if she had cried enough, she wiped the last of her tears on the side of the pillow she had not cried on while slowly sitting up in bed.

She wondered what time it was so she looked at the clock that was on the nightstand, which was next to her bed. The clock read: **12:30**. _It's half past midnight. I know I'll never fall asleep now; at least not for awhile, _Hermione thought, feeling a little bit irritated that she couldn't seem to go to bed.

Suddenly, an idea came to her. _I could go to the common room and read a book. Reading always helps me forget about my problems. I could certainly use a good read right about now, _Hermione thought this, all the while feeling slightly happier than she had just a few moments ago.

However, her happiness was short lived when she realized the book she wanted to read, which was _Hogwarts: A History_, was in Harry and Ron's dormitory. Harry had wanted to borrow the book to learn more about Hogwarts, so she had lent it to him. This was only two days ago; she didn't get it back yet. Plus, she couldn't search for her other books unless she wanted to suffer the wrath of two angry girls being awakened from their sleep; and going to the library was entirely out of the question as well.

Firstly, it was too late. Secondly, if she wasn't careful enough, she could be caught by Mr. Filch indefinitely. Lastly, because of what had happened to Mrs. Norris, Filch will no doubt show her no mercy--not that he showed mercy anyway, mind you; but unless she wanted to grant her own death wish early, she preferred to stay in the common room and in her dormitory where it was safe.

With that being thought out and having made her decision, Hermione decided to go downstairs. She really couldn't fall asleep. Plus, she didn't want to stay in the darkness of her dormitory any longer. Not that she was afraid of the dark—on the contrary. So, having made the decision to stay awake, she pulled the covers back, getting out of the bed. She stood up while feeling with her feet for her slippers.

Once she had them on, she tiptoed silently, quietly, and as swiftly as she could to the door; all the while trying not to make any sound whatsoever. She turned the doorknob slowly, gently pulling the door slowly open. She pulled it just far enough so she could hurriedly slip out without lingering for more than was needed. She slipped out, quietly shutting the door behind her. She let go of the knob, leaning on the door for a moment.

She released a sigh of relief; glad she didn't wake her roommates from their beauty sleep. She turned to head downstairs. However, she didn't know that something wonderful was about to happen in just a few minutes. She didn't know that going to the common room was going to be a lot more than she had bargained for. And she certainly didn't know that someone, whom she would never have suspected, would keep her company for tonight and for the days to come.

* * *

Meanwhile, Oliver was lying on his back on his bed. He had his arms underneath is head; he was wide awake. He was wearing gray loose sweat pants and a white wife-beater, which showed off his lean, well-toned muscles of his arms, chest, and abdomen. He had already showered and brushed his teeth. Now all he wanted to do was to go to sleep, but for the life of him he couldn't.

The causes of his insomnia were his thoughts. Of course, since he was absorbed with anything and everything that had to with Quidditch, and not to mention he was in fact the keeper and the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, his thoughts were centered on the popular wizard sport. He thought of the many strategies he could be able to use during Gryffindor's upcoming game with Slytherin this Saturday.

Oliver devised so many new plays and strategies for the team it wasn't even funny; and it certainly wasn't funny, least of all to him. He was very passionate and serious about the sport. He knew this was the only thing that really mattered to him after his parents and friends, of course. School was a whole different story, however. Sure he studied, went to all his classes, and paid attention to what the professors were saying, most of the time anyway, but he didn't put his all into it as much as he put his all into the sport he loved.

Oliver loved the sport as much as he loved his parents and friends. His father had taught him how to play the sport at the tender age of four; had also taught him how to respect and love the game. He was grateful for his father for teaching him the sport and also for teaching him how to devise new plays and strategies for it. His father was his inspiration; furthermore, he always looked to him for help on devising new plays for the team.

Oliver also loved flying because where would Quidditch be if it weren't for the need to fly? (There wouldn't be any Quidditch at all). He loved the thrill and excitement of being in the air. He loved feeling the wind on his face, hair, and everywhere else. He just loved flying and Quidditch period. These two things were what kept him from going insane in his other classes; for this reason, he knew he wanted to be a professional Quidditch player for a professional Quidditch team in the near future. He decided long ago that he was going to make Quidditch his career; he wasn't going to back out from his plan.

Well, as much as Oliver loved the wizard sport, even he had his limits on how much he thought about the game. He let his mind wander to what had happened earlier that day in the courtyard. He thought of how Draco Malfoy had insulted Hermione by calling her that awful name. He didn't want to even say that name in his mind because that's how horrible and cruel the word was and still is.

_How could anyone call dear and sweet Hermione that terrible word? She doesn't deserve to be called that, _Oliver thought inwardly, his anger toward Draco resurfacing once more.

_He had no right to call her that,_ he thought venomously. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide, his heart started to beat a little faster, and he forgot about puny little Draco.

_Dear and sweet Hermione? Since when have I thought of Hermione as being dear and sweet?_ _Of course, I was angry Draco insulted her and I felt like I wanted to punch him, but that's all. I don't like her, do I? I mean, I hardly know her except that she's Weasley and Potter's best friend, a second year, and one of the smartest students in Hogwarts. She's a second year, for crying out loud. I can't like her or can I? _Oliver babbled in his head, becoming more confused by the minute.

He started to think of how she had looked when she stood up to Draco with her hair being in a half pony tail, her black robes on, and her eyes staring angrily at him. _She looked so pretty, sweet, and innocent, _Oliver thought dreamily of Hermione. His logical thoughts snapped him back towards reality, however.

_Stop it, Oliver. You can't think romantic thoughts about Hermione. She's a second year and you're a sixth year. You can't like her no matter how much you want to. You have to put her out of your mind and think of her as only a friend, _he reprimanded himself.

He tried to clear his mind from thinking about her. He didn't know why he felt the way he felt towards her, but he knew he had to stop thinking about her in a romantic way. She was too young for him and he was too old for her. Not that he was old; it was just that their age difference was four years apart and she hadn't fully developed yet.

His cheeks reddened a little at that fact; he snapped back down to earth. _Why am I thinking about Hermione all of a sudden, _he asked himself a question that he really couldn't answer.

He just shook his head, deciding to head downstairs to the common room. He really needed to get control of his emotions and to sort out his feelings thoroughly.

He wondered what time it was so he looked at the clock that was next to his bed. The clock read: **12:30**.

_Ah, it's half past midnight. Too late, but not too early, _he thought.

He got up from bed and stood up. He wanted to put on a shirt just in case someone was downstairs as well, but his shirt was in his drawer. He didn't want to wake Percy Weasley or the other boys from their slumber by looking for his shirt.

He shrugged his shoulders. _Like anyone is going to be in the common room at this time of night. Yeah, right, _he thought sarcastically, shaking his head nonchalantly.

He quietly and swiftly made his way to the door. He turned the door knob, opening the door as silently as he could. He opened it with just enough space for him to slip out; he closed it quickly behind him. After he closed the door, he let go of the knob then turned to go downstairs.

However, he didn't know that something unexpected was going to happen in just a few minutes. He didn't know that going to the common room was going to be much more than he had bargained for. Moreover, he certainly didn't know that a certain someone was downstairs as well.

* * *

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers:**

**i cant find the snitch, Flippy4ever, SEXYLIMABEAN, lateBloomer04, Faith and Grace, grahamcrackers, s.s. harry, **and** Milou**.

**Special thanks to:**

**Flippy4ever **and** grahamcrackers** for reviewing _twice_.

* * *

**_A/N: _**That's all for now folks. I'll be working on chapter four now. I'm sorry there was no Oliver/Hermione interaction, but it's worth the wait right, lol. The next chapter will have Oliver/Hermione dialogue for sure. Well, I had a blast writing this chapter; I hope that it's better than the last.

Anyway, all comments, concerns, suggestions, questions, and statements are definitely and highly appreciated. Well, I hope all of you enjoyed reading this chapter so please don't forget to read and review. I love you all; later, everyone.

* * *


	4. Comfort One

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own anything _except_ for this wonderful plot. The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money for the publishing or writing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**_Warning & A/N:_** This is my first Oliver/Hermione story and all I have to say is that I did my best to keep them in character. The dialogue for this chapter is from own imagination and creation _except_ for any dialogue I use from the movie, and there _will be_ dialogue from the movie in this section.

Keep in mind that flames _will _be laughed at and will _only _serve to increase my amusement. Although, I do accept constructive criticism because I know it will help me out in the long run.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Comfort One**

Hermione descended the last few steps of the stairs, finally making her way into the common room; it was dimly lit by the only illumination available: the fire crackling from the fireplace, which was situated on the right hand side of the room. A golden couch was situated in front of the fireplace. Adjacent to it was a red arm-chair with a red footstool in the front to put one's feet up and relax.

On the left hand side of the room there was a red couch that was pushed up against the wall, also facing the fireplace. There was a deep brown coffee table in front and a golden arm chair adjacent to the couch. In the far right-hand corner of the room, there stood a luscious, round pine-wooden table with four pine-wooden chairs with cushions built in for one's back and bottom. (The same applied for the left hand corner of the room while the window was in the hard, stone-brick wall in between the two corners).

She settled down, snuggling herself in the red arm chair that was close to the fireplace. There was no bookshelf hence no books, so she wasn't able to immerse herself in far off places and daring, exciting adventures. Most of her fellow Gryffindor students didn't leave any stray books behind, and the some that did were either in her year or just in their first year. She read all the first and second year books. She really didn't feel like re-reading them once more. She wanted to read something new and fresh, but alas she couldn't. Not tonight, anyhow.

Nonetheless, she allowed herself to get lost in her own thoughts as she stared at the fire. She watched it burn the hard, thick wood, also watching the red-yellow flames cackle with a burning intensity. As she continued to stare at the dancing, sparkling, enticing flames, she listened as her heart gradually started to beat with the same feeling, the same burning. She let herself remember yet again about everything that had happened that day—well, more like yesterday.

The memory of what Malfoy had said to her made her clench her hands, while slightly narrowing her light chocolate eyes. Her face, becoming very serious, was set quite sternly; it was almost as stern as Professor McGonagall's face; it was quite remarkable, really. She wasn't going to cry again; oh, no. She was, however, going to get angry. She deserved to feel like this because she had a right to.

_Stupid, ignorant, arrogant, obnoxious, self-centered, selfish, conceited, cocky, pompous, overconfident, worthless, good for nothing, dim witted, pure-blooded, idiot-smirking, thinking-he's-better-than-everybody-else-just-because-his-family-comes-from-a-long-line-of-wealthy-well-known-wizard-family-tree, conservative, spoiled, blonde-haired gelled git, _she thought angrily.

_One day you'll get yours, Malfoy…one day. That's right. One day you'll get yours and at that time it will come from me you pathetic, insolent and insignificant little worm. _She thought very menacingly. _And it'll come so unexpected, you fool, that you won't know what hit you even if it spit directly in the face—moron._

She was practically seething. She was so set on thinking of ways to murder Malfoy and making it look like an accident, she didn't even notice someone was making their way into the common room. For if she had, she would have wondered what they were doing up at this hour, this time of night, and coming into the common room of all places. She would have been rather surprised—well, more like shocked—but, unfortunately, she was too immersed with the recent events of yesterday to even look up at the mysterious person, whom she didn't even know was looking at her.

* * *

Oliver made his way into the common room. He immediately saw he wasn't alone as he had slightly thought earlier. Someone occupied the red arm chair next to the fireplace. As he made his way further in the room, he saw it was the girl he recently started to crush on.

It was the intelligent, sweet girl who had invaded his thoughts only just moments before. He couldn't believe his caring Hermione was down here at such a late hour in the night. Though, he shouldn't talk because he wasn't sleeping either. Was this a small world or what? Or was this fate? He really didn't have a clue at this point.

_Whoa… Wait a minute: my caring Hermione... Small world... Fate? _he questioned inwardly. _She's not mine. And I am _not_ crushing on her. I don't like her. Blimey. Get real. They're just feelings of awkwardness and self-consciousness, nothing more._

He rationalized determinedly. _And what's this business of small world and fate? It's _not_ fate that she's down here. And it's not really a small world. I didn't say earlier, "Oh, I hope she'll be down here." Did I? No. I don't like her and that's that._

He nodded his head inwardly; glad he had settled his feelings for Hermione once and for all. And he thought it funny that he did it with her being in the same room. He felt that was rather odd, but he happily accepted it nonetheless. Although, for reasons unknown to him yet, he still felt this pang and beating in his heart every time he looked at her; he surely felt it now. But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why. He really wished he could, though.

He sighed softly. _I'll know some time in the future. I just wish I were already in the future, though. Oh, well…I guess I have to take it one day at a time, eh? _He sighed again, feeling rather confused and frustrated.

As he continued to stare at her, he observed that she looked rather upset and angry. He looked from her face down to her hands, which were resting on the arm-chair; they were clenched very tightly in small fists. Then his eyes traveled back up slowly from her hands to her exposed arms, her neck, and finally to her stern face once more; he wasn't realizing he was silently checking her out. Then she did something, catching him a little off guard. The corners of her mouth turned into a smug, almost evil smile.

If he would have been in the same year as her or younger, goose-bumps would have appeared on his arms. However, he had seen this look many times before-mainly from the Slytherins. He was passed feeling such naïve emotions and being so naïve.

He figured she was thinking of what Malfoy had said to her yesterday. That was the only explanation. Besides, he had been there; he had been angry at him and still was. Unfortunately, he had not gotten to do anything because Ron had beaten him to it. Well, the poor lad had tried to curse Malfoy with his wand, but it had backfired. The poor bloke had been reduced to puking out slugs.

He silently sat down on the golden couch still looking at her, observing her. On the other hand, the brown haired witch still had not acknowledged that the handsome Quidditch Keeper had shown up in the common room; and still didn't acknowledge he was sitting close to her, looking at her.

All she thought about was how Malfoy would look like with half of his body (the legs part) in the fireplace while the other half was out on the floor, yelling and screaming in pain—probably even yelling for his _dear_ 'mummy' and 'daddy'. That's what made her smile an almost evil smile.

_Too bad that can't happen in real life, _she thought bitterly. _Oh, well; maybe in the future then, eh? Anyway, time for some more pleasant thoughts; enough of 'Death to Malfoy' scenarios now. Let me save the rest for later. _She smirked, containing a laugh.

The brown haired teenage Scottsman had enough of being silent and quiet. Although he rather enjoyed watching her, looking at her, he wanted her to look at him. And she hadn't done so once since he had come down there. He wanted to talk to her, wanting her to talk back; so, he took the initiative. He finally spoke.

"Good evening, Hermione; penny for your thoughts?" He asked, looking directly at her.

As soon as he spoke, the Muggle-born witch yelped, almost jumping out of the chair. (Thankfully she didn't). She clutched her right hand over her heart, breathing rather heavily. While still breathing quite strongly, she stared at him with slightly wide eyes.

"I…who…how…why…oh, my—don't _do_ that! Bollocks; you startled me," she said; her breathing gradually dropped.

Oliver raised an eyebrow. He smirked a little, saying, "Well, you're Hermione Granger and I'm Oliver Wood as you may or may not have known; that's insignificant, though. How…Well, let's just say I flew here on my broom in a blaze of glory. But, oh, no, that's not the truth. I came down the stairs, actually."

He concluded still smirking, "As for why…Well, that's for me to know and you to find out, isn't it? Oh, bloody hell is better. I'm sorry that I did, but I had to speak sometime. By the way, I really do apologize I startled you; but fortunately, it was a must."

He then sat back against the cushion of the couch, stretching out his legs while crossing one ankle over another. He also crossed his arms over his chest, looking at her with the same smirk on his face while waiting patiently for her to reply.

Hermione's heart started to beat at a slow, steady pace at last. She took her hand away from her chest, letting it settle on the arm of the chair while looking back at him. She didn't know what to make of the situation yet. It happened so suddenly and unexpectedly. But then again, shouldn't she have expected it anyway; like the famous Muggle phrase stated: Expect the unexpected?

Yes, she should have, but she didn't. _So stupid of me to let my thoughts take over. Look at him. He's smiling almost laughing at me. Maybe he should, I guess, _she sighed inwardly. _Bugger: bugger: bugger._

She couldn't let him have the last word. She said in her most superior, confident voice, "Yes, I know who I am and who you are, thank you very much. I do not need the clarification. Well, I'm sorry you were bored and had nothing better else to do…_ not_."

She rolled her eyes, continuing, "I don't really care if you came in a flying car or on a flying horse in a blaze of thunder for that matter. It's none of my business only yours, thank goodness. And to be honest, I _don't _or _want_ to find out. As for "Oh, bloody hell is better"... please, we don't need another Ron. One is plenty enough, I can assure you."

"Yes, you just had to speak. You couldn't hold it in, could you? Men never do; no surprise there." She raised an eyebrow, sighing and finally concluding, "Thank you and apology accepted."

After Hermione finished, Oliver just smirked at her. He smiled; then he suddenly burst out laughing. He knew she would respond this way because he had heard her respond to Harry and Ron in the same way countless of many times before. Though, most of time she had been more frustrated and upset with them than merely being in a civil mood where her sarcastic side could really stand out.

He really admired and liked her for that characteristic. Besides, it just really stressed the fact she _did_ have a sense of humor, even though people thought otherwise. Boy, how he did like her personality. She was not only intelligent, sweet, and caring, but also witty, overconfident—in a good way—bossy, and very strong minded.

She was quite surprised by his reaction. She thought he would frown, feel concerned, or back away from her like Harry and Ron would mostly do. But Oliver, she realized, was different. He actually laughed at her sense of humor, understanding it. Nobody had tried to understand it before; he was the only one.

Granted most of time she was upset or angry with someone, mostly at Harry or Ron; but that didn't mean she was upset _all_ the time. Other times she was merely being sarcastic while stating the obvious; but, again, no one ever really understood that aspect of her personality and sometimes they would all together just dismiss it.

Her heart skipped a beat and she didn't know why. This was a new emotion she was dealing with, and she didn't know what to think or do about it. For now, she decided to ignore it, deciding to think about it later on when she was alone again.

She continued to watch him laugh. Soon she joined in also. They both laughed merrily, continuing for a few more seconds. Finally, their laughter died down. They looked at each other, making direct eye contact and letting the silence take over once more.

Oliver un-stretched his legs, sat up, and rested his right arm on the arm of the couch all while still looking at Hermione. She looked back at him and smiled. He returned her smile.

_Wow. He really has a gorgeous smile, _she sighed dreamily, mentally. She blinked, coming to her senses. _Gorgeous smile? Where the heck did that come from? What is wrong with me all of a sudden? Am I sick or something? I need to get a hold of myself here._

"Hermione," he genuinely smiled. "Good to finally exchange a few words with you."

_What the hell was that? "Good to finally exchange a few words with you?" Oh, that was brilliant, Wood, very brilliant… _not_. What a stupid thing to say, _he mentally reprimanded himself for saying that.

She smiled back. Again she felt her heart skip a beat once more, but just a little faster this time. _Oh, bugger. Here we go again._

She became a tad bit flustered, but managed to say, "Yeah, same here, Oliver."

Before he could speak, she continued sincerely, "I apologize for what happened earlier. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even hear you enter the room, let alone trying to see if _anyone_ had entered at all."

"No problem. Don't worry about it," his Scottish accent coming out rather strongly as he spoke. He gave her one of his gorgeous smiles again.

_Oh, he looks so beautiful when he smiles like that. Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no. Stop thinking like that, stop thinking like that, _she inwardly chanted.

She smiled back, but suddenly felt quite shy. She averted her gaze to look at anywhere else but him. _What is _wrong_ with me? Why am I feeling like this? Why is he making me feel like this? It's so nerve wrecking. Oh, bloody nuts._

To be continued…

* * *

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers:**

**Flippy4Ever, ****Milou, ****s.s. harry, ****tristanxrory, ****Quicksilver19,** **be11011,** **talkytalkyme, ****PinkLlama, ****Rose,** **dracoluver69, **formerly **Oliver's Quidditch Crazy **now **Kalia Clyde, Miss Elvira, PyRoWiRe, Son of Evil, **and** oliver hermione perfectcouple**.

* * *

**_A/N: _**I really apologize it took me this long to update this story and chapter. But I had a serve case of writer's block after I had updated chapter three. Writer's block stayed with me from May until November 2004. I didn't update until now (March of 2005) because I became busy with school, work and other miscellaneous things.

Anyway, I'm back in business now. I'm writing Chapter 5. I hope you all liked this chapter and that it was worth the wait. Again, I apologize for the delay in updating. Thanks for being as patient with me as you guys possibly could. You guys rock.

Well, any comments, questions, suggestions, statements, or concerns are highly and definitely appreciated, so until next time everyone. I want to thank those people who read but don't review. Thanks and you guys rock. I love you all. Until next time; later, everyone.


	5. Comfort Two

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own anything _except_ for this wonderful plot. The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money for the publishing or writing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**_Warning & A/N:_** This is my first Oliver/Hermione story and all I have to say is that I did my best to keep them in character. The dialogue for this chapter is from own imagination and creation _except_ for any dialogue I use from the movie, and there _will be_ dialogue from the movie in this section.

Keep in mind that flames _will _be laughed at and will _only _serve to increase my amusement. Although, I do accept constructive criticism because I know it will help me out in the long run.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Comfort Two**

Hermione didn't know what to say or do at this point. She was just so utterly confused, feeling so lost. Because, here she was practically the smartest witch of her time, one of the top academic students in the school, and an individual who always tried to make sure never to let anyone get to close to her—emotionally and generally speaking; only to have these achievements and the barriers she put around herself crumble to pieces because of one guy.

However, with just a couple of witty sentences and one look Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, broke down her protective barriers like they were nothing, making her feel emotions she thought she could never, ever feel. And he said those words, looking at her in such an elegant and sophisticated manner that it made her think twice; and also looking at her in a way that it was quite impressive. It was so impressive in fact that he left her speechless for about a couple of minutes.

He was more than meet's the eye. She was quite glad she had been wrong: That because he was popular, good-looking, and captain of the Quidditch team, he was hardly smart, intelligent, and studious. Granted she still had yet to discover that side of him; but what she _had_ discovered so far, it left her to re-think her first impression about him.

Nevertheless, she wasn't happy with the way she was feeling right now. It confused and irritated her to no end, making her feel lost. And these were the three things she despised the most.

Meanwhile, the pure-blooded Scotsman became rather bashful himself. He decided to turn his gaze to the fireplace. His heart started to beat a little faster, starting to feel a little awkward as well. He didn't know what to do or say at this point either.

Because, here he was the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, one of the most handsome and popular boys in the school, and a pretty great academic achiever, yet he didn't have a clue of what to say to the girl who was sitting quite close to him and who he was secretly crushing on.

He sighed very softly, shaking his head a little. He wanted to say something, anything to her, but the words wouldn't come out for some reason. Plus, nothing came to mind for him to initiate a suitable conversation. In addition, the tension they were both feeling was so intense that it didn't help the matter at all either.

_Say something, Wood, just say something, _his subconscious mind mentally told him.

_I want to, but I don't know what to talk about,_ his other subconscious voice replied in return, feeling frustrated.

_Look, just say something, anything, _his first inner voice commanded him.

_That's easy for you to say, _his second inner voice replied sarcastically, mentally rolling his eyes.

_Just speak, fool,_ his primary inner voice shouted at him.

_Fine! _His secondary voice exclaimed in return.

However, before he could speak she was the first to say something once again, "You know my name?"

He turned his head toward hers, studying her for a moment. He could tell by the expression on her face that she was surprised he knew her name.

He frowned, "Yeah, of course. Why do you ask?"

"No, I just…I-I thought and believed that you… just…didn't, is all." She shook her head with confusion written all over her face. "Well, I thought I was like some nobody or some girl to you or something; and just someone you couldn't possibly know."

"Nobody? You believe you're nobody?" It was his turn to be surprised. "No, Hermione, you're _not_ nobody; you're _somebody_ as a matter of fact." He shook his head, "And I know you quite well." She raised an eyebrow at this statement. He sheepishly yet quickly continued, "Uh, just by reputation, of course. Well, until now," he genuinely smiled at her.

She returned his smile with one of her own. Thought, she frowned, "Well, uh, what do you know about me or should I say _how _do you know me… so to speak? I mean, I'm not popular or anything, you know, so I don't know how you could possibly have known my name, let alone known anything about me."

He shifted in his seat to get a better look at her. He replied incredulously, "Come on, Hermione. You can't possibly tell me you don't know that I don't know anything about you, can you? Or as a matter of fact, other people as well?"

Her eyes widened at that revelation. She became rather upset, "Other people know me, too? Oliver, is this some kind of joke or something? Are you playing with me, because if you are—"

"Hermione…." he interrupted her. "Hermione, look. I'm _not_ playing _or_ joking with you, either. And, yes, other people know about you, too. I mean, how could they not really?" he stated more than asked, shrugging his shoulders. She crossed her arms over her chest, listening quietly but intently to what he was about to say.

"Don't you know that you, Potter, and Weasley are practically famous in this school? I mean, of what you guys did last year and the whole lot?" He asked.

He continued, "Well, whether you know it or not, you are. Plus, most of the people in the school, and I don't know if Harry and Ron know about it yet, nicknamed you three the "Golden Trio."" He explained.

"Besides, almost everyone knows you're one of the top academic students in your year… probably in the whole school even (her cheeks reddened a little at this phrase). Potter…? Well, everyone knows him because of what happened to him when he was a baby and that scar is a right damn give away if you ask me." He paused.

"Furthermore, as you and I know, he's famous in the whole wizarding community, so who doesn't know him, eh?" He paused again.

"And Weasley…? Well, Weasley, is famous because of him being in a well-known, pure-blooded wizard family, yours' and Potter's best friend, and as the younger brother of the older well-known Bill, Charlie, and Percy Weasley brothers."

Having un-crossed her arms only a few seconds ago, she stared at him for a second. Then she looked down, nodding her head in understanding. There was a slight pause.

She looked back up at him once more, "Yeah, I know about Harry and Ron being famous an all because of the family they come from, about Harry's scar, and Ron's pure-blood family, but I'm really focusing on myself here." She paused.

"I don't mean to sound selfish or anything, but… I mean, I know I'm sort of famous because of Harry and Ron, and for being a top academic student. I get that part. But what I'm trying to say is," she sighed, rolling her eyes at her callousness then continuing, "As I asked before… how do _you_ know me? How do _you_ know my name? Because, I mean, you haven't exactly come up to me recently or before or… actually… never to ask what my name was, you know?"

She raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently for him to answer. He started to chuckle, shaking his head all the while. She stared at him in disbelief, becoming quite upset—again.

"Oliver, I don't know what's so funny. I was just asking you a simple question, so I fail to see the humor in this situation." She crossed her arms once more.

He stopped laughing, just grinning at her, "Potter."

"Harry? What does he have to do with what I just asked you?" She asked. Her anger turned to annoyance because he didn't give her a direct answer.

"Harry has _everything_ to do with what you asked me." he replied, staring in amusement at her. "He talks about you and Ron all the time—well, more about you than Ron—at almost every Quidditch practice we have."

She stared at him, blinking once then asking in an amazed voice, "Really? He ta-talks… about me… with all-with all you lot?"

Still grinning, he nodded, "Yeah, he does."

"Hmm, now this is interesting. I don't even know what to say. I mean, what does he say… you know, about me… and Ron?" She asked timidly, shaking her head in utter awe at the fact that Harry talked about her—and Ron—to the rest of the team, but most especially to Oliver, whom she was secretly starting to have a crush on!

She wasn't upset or anything, but it made perfect sense now that she thought about it. Though, she just couldn't believe she was starting to have a crush on Oliver. She was still so confused. Once again she was at a loss of what to do about this unexpected situation that it wasn't even funny.

"Yeah," he replied. "Potter… Potter always talks about the good stuff, you know? He always praises you two. He's a great friend. You're lucky to be close to him." He paused a little.

He chuckled lightly, smirking a little as well, "And he's a pretty damn good seeker if you ask me—one of the best, actually. Gryffindor needs him on the team and we're damn lucky to have him. I don't think anybody in this whole school has seen the likes of him since probably the time his father, James Potter, played seeker for Gryffindor back in the 1970s."

"You know about Harry's father?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Everyone who loves Quidditch and plays for a team knows about Harry's father—well, mostly everyone." he answered. "He has been talked quite a lot about after our Quidditch practices, and after Harry leaves, by Fred and George." He paused.

"Yeah. I also know that Harry's father was a seeker when he played. Though, he could have played on any position because he was that good of a player or so Fred and George keep saying." He paused.

"I don't doubt them, though because they've heard the story from their brothers, Bill and Charlie. Moreover, Charlie was on the team as well when he attended Hogwarts and he was a fantastic player, too." He continued, his Scottish accent coming out strongly.

"Anyway, did _you _know that Harry's father was a seeker?" He asked in a rather enthusiastic voice, forgetting momentarily that she was Harry's best friend and not at all clueless about the history of the wizarding world.

"Yes, I know Harry's father was a seeker," she nodded her head.

"When Harry, Ron, and I started Hogwarts last year, I was actually the one who showed Harry where the plaque was that had his father's name on," she elaborated in a proud voice, smirking a little as she did so.

He smirked a little bit in return. She couldn't deny, though that she was fascinated with what he had just told her.

"You know, I don't really like Quidditch except for watching the games, but since there was history involved—and I love history—you just made me think twice about liking the sport."

He beamed at her. She gave him a small smile. Then there was a slight pause.

He commented, "You know, I thought you didn't know that fact about Harry's father. I'm very impressed now; very impressed indeed."

He paused while he stared intently at her. She looked right back at him.

He continued once more, "I'm also very glad that you decided to re-think your position about Quidditch. I just may get you on my side yet, Hermione." He grinned, winking at her. She laughed whole-heartedly, but knew her cheeks must have been very pink by now.

He sighed a little, turning the conversation back to Harry and his father, "Alas, just to let you know, the only reason we talk about Harry's father when Harry isn't around us is…"

"Because you don't want him to become upset or sad." Hermione finished his sentence for him, reading his mind almost and nodding her head in agreement.

"Exactly. Right you are, Hermione." Oliver nodded his head also.

"Yeah, I know. Ron and I don't mention his father in front of him either, unless it's for a very important and/or good reason. And the same goes for his mother as well."

"Yeah… poor lad," he remarked, shaking his head sadly.

"Yeah." She decided to change the subject to something more pleasant. "So, I see that you're quite obsessed with Quidditch," she smirked a little at him.

"I am not!" he defended himself. "I just happen to love the game a lot. I _believe _the word you meant to say was passionate. I'm quite _passionate_ about it, actually," he grinned at her.

"Well, wouldn't you say that qualifies as being _obsessed_ with it rather than being _passionate _about it?" She rolled her eyes, raising an eyebrow.

"For most people—probably, but not for me," he replied, still grinning at her.

"Ah, I see," she nodded her head in understanding, but grinned all the same, too. They both secretly loved the verbal banter they had with one another.

However, he didn't need to know she sometimes watched him in the common room working on something else that didn't involve his school work. That was one of her secrets about him she decided to keep to herself…for now.

"So, why are you up at this hour of the night," she asked him curiously, changing the topic of their conversation once again.

"I thought you _didn't_ want to find out," he said, looking quite smugly at her while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uh…well, I-I…" she stammered, blushing. "Well…" She thought for a moment.

"I decided to change my mind, so sue me," she said, holding her head high and crossing her arms over her chest as well. "Can't a girl change her mind?"

"Yeah, definitely," he said, holding back a grin, "Of course."

"All right then. So…" She said while also waving her hand to signal for him to tell her why he was up at this hour.

"Truthfully…? I couldn't sleep," he shrugged his shoulders. "My thoughts were keeping me awake and sleep didn't want to come to me."

He turned to look at her, "Besides, I wanted to come down to the common room and look at the lovely fire burning in the fireplace." They both laughed out loud at that statement.

"You're quite a funny person, Oliver Wood," Hermione genuinely said, smiling widely at him.

"And you, Hermione Granger, are quite an interesting person," Oliver replied honestly, grinning at her.

They locked eyes with one another, staring rather intently. He saw just how chocolate her eyes were and how much emotion they held. He knew in this moment he was done for, because he completely fell for her right then and there. She saw just how deep _his_ chocolate-brown eyes were and how she could instantly fall and get lost within their depths. She knew from this moment on she was doomed, because she started falling for him—hard.

She broke the eye contact first, looking down at her hands while wringing them back and forth. Her heart started pumping loudly within her chest and she became extremely nervous. _Oh, gosh. Oh, gosh. Calm down, girl, just calm down. Breath: just: breath, _she thought.

"Um… I-I have a question," she said, avoiding his gaze. "Are we… are we friends? I mean, when we say goodnight and when tomorrow comes, will we still be friends? You're not going to ignore me or anything if I say 'Hello' to you or wave 'Hi' at you, will you?" She asked nervously.

Hermione was afraid the answer was going to be no. She closed her eyes for a brief moment.

Oliver was feeling rather nervous and bashful once more. He couldn't look at her, either. His own heart was beating rapidly within his chest. He was afraid it was going to pop right out of his chest completely just for beating so hard. He was so nervous, in fact, that he began to run his fingers through his hair, sighing in frustration. He looked back up at her, seeing she closed her eyes. He smiled at her, even though she couldn't see it.

"Hermione, of course we're friends and will be from now on," he said firmly, assuring her their friendship was special to him and really considered her his friend.

"I'll never ignore you. How could I, when you're the most interesting girl I've ever met in my entire life?" He shook his head, finishing, "I wouldn't be able to ignore you even if I wanted to." He smiled reassuringly.

Having opened her eyes moments before, she smiled in return. "I'll never ignore you, either. You're one of the most interesting guys I've ever met in my entire life as well."

"Friends?" She stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"Friends," he nodded his head firmly in agreement, taking her hand gently yet firmly in his own and shaking it.

They both felt a shock of electricity go from their hands and down their spines, but chose to ignore it for the moment. They didn't want to feel awkward for about the third or fourth time that night. They let go slowly and gently.

"So…why are _you_ up at this hour of the night?" he asked her curiously in return.

"Same as you. I couldn't sleep, either," she replied honestly. "My thoughts were keeping me awake as well. I couldn't fall asleep even if someone paid me a million dollars to." She smirked slightly while shaking her head from side to side.

"Yeah," he nodded in agreement.

Then they both fell into a comfortable silence. It wasn't filled with tension or nervousness or awkwardness or shyness. They both reveled in it because it was filled with peace and relaxation. They welcomed it happily.

After a while of just enjoying the silence and enjoying the fire burning, she got up and silently stretched herself.

She said, "Well, Oliver, it has been quite an interesting night, but I'm going to go back to bed." She added, "I think that sleep has finally come to me."

He stood up as well, stretching also. "Yeah, the same goes for me," he replied with a light smile.

Hermione looked down, saying softly, "Well, uh, have a good night."

Oliver was looking down also, shuffling his feet nervously, "Yeah… um… you, too. Have a good night."

They both looked back up at each other, saying at the same time, "I had a good time," which caused both of them to laugh.

"Well… good night," she repeated softly.

She turned, quickly running up the stairs to her dormitory. She opened and closed the door softly behind her. She quickly and quietly made her way to her four-poster bed. She got in while to her surprise and relief, falling asleep the second her head touched her pillow.

Oliver was still quite stunned after having just witnessed Hermione turning and running up the stairs—and away from him. He said aloud to nobody, "Good night… Hermione."

He sighed, making his way up the stairs to his own dormitory. He quietly and quickly opened and closed the door. He made his way softly and swiftly to his own four-poster bed. The minute he got in and put his head on his pillow, he found to his surprise and relief that he fell quickly into a deep slumber. He happily welcomed it.

* * *

**Thank you to all my reviewers:**

**be11011, fuzzypuff, **formerly **Oliver's Quidditch Crazy **now **Kalia Clyde, Flippy4ever,** and **Swt Chry oo**.

* * *

**_A/N: _**I really had a blast writing this chapter. It's my favorite chapter by far. I couldn't think of nothing else to do for these past a couple of days except this chapter. I'm really hoping of updating quite fast because I want to get more into the story, but I'll see how that goes. I'll be writing Chapter 6 now.

However, I feel ashamed because I even put off my schoolwork just to finish this chapter, but I can't do that anymore, lol. It's time to concentrate on school now, but I'm really tickled that you all love my story so far. I promise you it's going to get better with each new chapter, lol.

Thanks again to everyone who read and review my story. And thanks to those of you who read, but _don't _review. You guys rock also.

Anyway, read and review whenever you guys have the time. Any comments, concerns, questions, suggestions, and statements are definitely and highly appreciated. I love you all. Until next time, later, everyone.


	6. Play by Play

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own anything _except_ for this wonderful plot. The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money for the publishing or writing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**_Warning & A/N:_** This is my first Oliver/Hermione story and all I have to say is that I did my best to keep them in character. The dialogue for this chapter is from own imagination and creation _except_ for any dialogue I use from the movie, and there _will be_ dialogue from the movie in this section.

Keep in mind that flames _will _be laughed at and will _only _serve to increase my amusement. Although, I do accept constructive criticism because I know it will help me out in the long run.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Play by Play**

Saturday was fast approaching and all everyone in the school could chat about was the upcoming game between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Hermione arrived in the Great Hall early for breakfast the day before the match. She wasn't particularly interested in the game of Quidditch, as a matter of fact she wasn't interested in any sport be it of Muggle _or_ wizard type. She wasn't an athletic or a sporty type of girl, which was quite rare in this day and age. Nevertheless, she took it in stride for she always went with Ron to support Harry at every game he had.

She had to sit by herself now as Harry was at Quidditch practice while Ron was still asleep, probably snoring and dreaming about spiders chasing him. She didn't mind it, though for she reveled in having some leisure time to herself; it gave her time to think about certain things, but one thing in particular actually.

She sipped her pumpkin juice and took a bite of toast. Her thoughts drifted towards the night she had talked to the charming, interesting, passionate yet quite _obsessed _Gryffindor Quidditch captain. They haven't spoken much after that night, which was four days ago. Whenever they had seen each other—be if it was in the corridors, common room, library, or what-have-you—they had merely smiled and nodded their heads, but nothing more than that.

She knew she was quite the shy person for it was in her personality. However, she hadn't expected for the captain to be, too. She knew he was quite arrogant, bossy, strict, and obsessed most of which had to do with Quidditch.

Everytime Hermione's eyes met Oliver's they both had simply looked away quickly. She couldn't figure out for the life of her why that was so. Did she loathe him? No. Was she afraid of him: hardly. Did she hate him—despise him: never. Could it be—was she—did she perhaps like him as more than a friend? Did she have a crush on him?

_Nah_, she shook her head after giving the rather far-fetched and silly matter a little more thought. Nope that couldn't be it… right? Or could it? If it couldn't be it, why did her heart beat faster when he was around? She hadn't the slightest clue, which irked her tremendously because it wasn't like her _not_ to know something.

Hermione didn't know that the time went by rather fast until Ron came strolling into the Great Hall, plopping down in front of her.

"Morning, Herm," Ron greeted her, making her break away from her thoughts.

"Good morning, Ron," she smiled pleasantly.

"You were up early," he observed.

"Yeah, I got up rather early this morning and couldn't go back to sleep, so I just decided to come down instead of staying in the dormitory," she shrugged her shoulders while her best friend nodded in understanding.

She ate the last of her egg and cheese omelet while sipping the last of her pumpkin juice. Ron on the other hand stuffed himself with eggs, hash browns, bacon, cheese, bread rolls, toast, pumpkin juice, and the whole enchilada.

After a while of silence, Hermione spoke, smirking, "How were those spiders, Ron?"

Ron choked on his drink, spitting it out in the process. He exclaimed, "Spiders!" He looked around to see where they were exactly so he could run away. Then realization dawned on him, exclaiming, "I ate and drank spiders? What? How—"

"Calm down, Ron honestly," she rolled her eyes at him. "Of course you didn't eat and drink spiders! I _meant_ from your dreams, silly."

"Oh, well…" Ron mumbled then stated, "Hey! How do you know about my dreams?" He glared at her, but she could tell he wasn't really upset with her.

"Harry told me about you dreaming about them a couple of nights ago," she continued to smirk at him.

"Oh," he said lamely. Then added defensively, "Well, how should I know? By the way, how is dear, charming, handsome Professor Lockhart?" He batted his eyelashes, made kissing noises with his lips, and sighed like a girl. Then _he_ smirked at her, thinking he got her at last.

She blushed, but quickly recovered, retorting, "Well, I haven't seen him at all today as classes haven't begun yet, so how should I know? Anyway, he's a perfectly good teacher. I don't know why you don't like him, Ron."

"You've got to be kidding, Hermione," he scuffed, giving her a nasty look. "He's a stupid git if you ask me."

"He is not! He's—"

"Yeah, he is," Ron stated over her. Then he imitated Lockhart by combing his fingers through his hair, saying, "Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher… me." Then smiled a fake cheeky smile. She couldn't help but chuckle a little at his imitation of their new pompous Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

He became serious, changing the subject, "Anyway… speaking of Harry, is he still at Quidditch practice?"

"Yeah, he is," she replied as she pulled out her History of Magic homework from her backpack.

"Poor bloke," he commented.

"Why do you say that?" She inquired thoughtfully.

"Well, you know how Wood was making him and the rest of team get up at six o'clock in the morning?" He asked; she nodded her head. He elaborated, saying,"Well, now he's making them get up at five o'clock in the morning!"

"What?" Her jaw dropped, her eyes widening at this new revelation.

"It's true," he nodded his head to confirm what he was saying. "Harry told me earlier this week. He's insane, Hermione. Nuts, I tell you. Nuts!" Then as an after thought he stated, "Oh, and obsessed."

"Who's obsessed?" Harry asked, coming into the Great Hall with the team. He plopped down next to Ron on Ron's left side.

The rest of the team sat down as well. Oliver got the only seat available, which was right next to Hermione on her left side, much to her surprise. However, she didn't show it. She was thankful she was too preoccupied with trying to find out if there were any mistakes in her homework rather than to find out if the handsome wizard was really sitting beside her, or not.

"No one," Ron and Hermione quickly answered Harry's question, which caused the Golden Trio to stare at one another, raising their eyebrows at the same time.

Harry raised his to see if they were actually telling the truth. Ron and Hermione raised theirs to see if they could actually lie to Harry, so they wouldn't have to actually admit that Oliver was insane, nuts, and obsessed while he was sitting right there next to them!

After about two minutes, Harry gave in and started eating his breakfast. While everyone's face was down, eating, Hermione and Ron exchanged a look of relief. They were glad they had been able to fool him. Hermione looked down at her homework again, starting to scan the parchment for the thousandth time to see if there were any mistakes. She got so caught up in her work she all but tuned everyone out.

"Well, if anyone's obsessed, it's Hermione," Ron commented, smirking at her.

Her head shot up and glared at him, commenting in return, "Just because I'm more academically inclined than you, Ron, doesn't mean I'm obsessed."

"Yeah, you are," he shot back.

"Oh, and you're not?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, he does have a point there, love," Oliver stated, looking at her in amusement.

"What? How do _you _know?" She looked at him in disbelief, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's true," Harry chimed in, causing her to look pointedly at him as well.

"Nope, actually I'm not thank goodness," Ron replied to her last question, looking quite smug.

"Oh, yes you are, Ron. Don't lie," she continued to glare at him.

"If you're talking about Quidditch—that doesn't count," he said smoothly.

"It _does_ count because everyone is obsessed with one thing or another in their lives whether it's Quidditch, school, clothes—"

"Girls," Oliver interrupted her, giving her a quick wink and smiling at her in amusement.

Her jaw dropped while she looked at him with a clearly shocked expression on her face. Then she did something everyone was shocked to see her do. She slapped him hard across his left cheek. Ron and Harry's mouths dropped opened as well as the twins' and the girls', Katie, Angelina, and Alicia's. Oliver just placed his hand on his cheek while his jaw dropped open, too.

"That was uncalled for," she glared at him. She swung her book bag over her shoulder, turned to look at him, and said menacingly, "And don't call me love."

She stuck her chin up in the air and stalked out of the Great Hall, heading straight to her first class of the day, which was of course History of Magic. She left everyone from the Gryffindor table staring after her dumbfounded.

* * *

Now everyone could be found at the Quidditch pitch in the stands, watching the first match of the season. The match between Gryffindor and Slytherin of course.

A Slytherin chaser was trying shoot the quaffle at the Gryffindor's goal to score, but the quaffle was blocked. It was knocked out of the Slytherin chaser's hands, sending it soaring into Angelina Johnson's hands. Marcus Flint, captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, however, knocked it out of her hands, sending it soaring into the arms of another Slytherin chaser. The said chaser went to Gryffindor's goal and scored yet another point for his team.

"Another goal for Slytherin. They lead Gryffindor ninety to thirty," Lee Jordan also a third year Gryffindor, who was best friends with Fred and George, commentated.

"Yeah, yeah." Some Slytherin chasers exclaimed, pumping their fists up and down in the air.

Marcus, Draco, and another fellow teammate, a chaser, started a formation, which most of the Slytherin team had to do; it was a V-shape victory lap. Meanwhile, a Slytherin beater tried to hit Harry on the head with a club. He ducked, getting out of the way. Then he tried to look for the golden snitch again.

Malfoy flew near him and sneered, spitefully saying, "All right there, Scarhead?"

Harry glared at Malfoy, ignoring him almost all together. Though, he quickly saw that a bludger was coming at them. The blond haired Slytherin dodged it first. The Boy-Who-Lived was the next to evade it, watching it fly away. Oliver had watched the whole scene.

He flew close to his seeker, calling out to him in his thick and smooth Scottish voice, "Watch yourself, Harry."

However, the bludger seemed like it was forced to do some sinister things. It made a U-shaped turn, coming back and intending to make its way towards Harry again. Unfortunately, Oliver was in its path. Harry saw it coming towards his captain. His eyes widened a little while he turned his commanding characteristic in full gear.

"Wood: look out!" He shouted a warning to Oliver.

It was too late, though. The bludger came straight at him, breaking off the beginning of his broom and sending him spiraling off towards the ground to his right. It was still coming at Harry. He ducked again, dodging it for a second time. Again, it seemed like the bludger was jinxed to attack Harry, so it circled back around and began to chase him all around the Quidditch pitch.

"Blimey! Harry's got himself a rogue bludger. That's been tampered with that has," Hagrid exclaimed. He lowered his binoculars, shaking a finger in the air at it.

"I'll stop it!" Ron stated, taking out his wand and following the hard ball with it.

"No!" Hermione said firmly while smacking her best friend's arm down. "Even with a proper wand it's too risky. You could hit Harry."

Harry soared straight to and in and out of the towers of the different houses that was on the pitch, trying to evade the bloody bludger. The firm ball didn't give up, however. It kept on following him and was busting, blasting, and breaking through the said towers one by one. He finally managed to lose the said ball for the time being, but it resulted in him coming face-to-face with Draco… again.

Draco flew towards him once more.

"Training for the ballet, Potter?" He inquired smugly, giving him a mischievous grin.

Harry completely ignored Draco this time. His sharp eyes allowed him to quickly spot the golden snitch, which was right near Draco's ear. However, they both had to evade the bludger yet again before Harry could fly towards Draco to get the little ball. Draco evaded the ball and him. He was the first one to start chasing the snitch. Harry wasted no time in chasing after Draco, trying to get to the ball first. And so, the race for the little yellow ball with wings began.

All the while, Draco threw punches with his elbows at Harry as Harry was next to him by this time. Then they quickly raced underneath the sidelines of the pitch, flying very fast after the snitch and trying to get close to it to catch it. However, the bludger was still close behind them, never giving up on trying to get Harry injured or killed.

Draco looked back at Harry, commenting, "You'll never catch me, Potter!" He was very close to reaching the snitch and grabbing it so Slytherin could win the match.

It was Harry's turn to get a little violent. Harry threw an elbow punch at Draco, putting more speed to fly past him so _he _could get the golden snitch instead. He overpowered Draco, but Draco was quick to catch up to him. He soared next to Potter, throwing him another punch with his elbow as well. They raced side by side now.

Colin Creevey stood on a platform in the shape of a square that was located a couple inches above the underground of the pitch. He snapped a picture of Harry and Draco as they flew underneath him. Colin's eyes almost popped out of his sockets as he saw the rogue bludger chasing them. He was directly in its path, though like Oliver had been. However, unlike Oliver, he quickly ducked under the bludger as it came at him. It was speeding very fast and was still close behind Harry and Draco.

The bludger bounced back and forth in and out the inside walls, just missing the Seekers before it burst outside the walls again. It burst back inside the walls, but this time in front of the two young boys; Harry evaded it yet again. Draco did the same, but lost control of his broom. His broom hit a wooden beam, causing his body to soar in the air off his broom and his broom to soar from underneath him in the air as well. Because of the impact the beam had on the broom, it also caused his body to do a couple of circles in the air, soaring out from underneath the underground sides of the pitch.

His broom circled a few times in the air as well before it finally landed on the grassy green pitch. In turn, he landed on the grassy green pitch next to his broom in a spread eagle shape. He sputtered out in pain a couple of times, opening and closing his eyes a few of times as well because of the said pain.

Meanwhile, Harry came out from underneath the sides of the pitch and was back outside in the sunlight, flying low close to the grassy green field. He was very close to catching the snitch. Of course the bludger had other ideas. It stopped chasing him. As Harry had his left arm stretched out to grab the snitch, the bludger circled around to his right side. It came at his arm and finally hit its target perfectly. It cracked into Harry's right arm, breaking it and his wrist at the same time while also smashing his protective gear off.

He spun around on his broom, but continued to race close behind the snitch. He forced his broken right arm to handle the broom while he tried to grab the snitch with his left one. He finally caught the little devil. As he did, his broom rolled them around a couple of times. They both landed on the thick, soft dirt-like sand, Harry skidding on his back and stopping underneath the Slytherin goal posts.

Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean saw the whole scene. Hermione gasped in surprise as she saw Harry skidding to a stop on sandy field below. She pushed Ron gently to go through the seats in the stands and towards the exit to get out onto the Quidditch field.

"Let's go," she exclaimed to him as the both of them along with Hagrid, Neville, Seamus, and Dean all left the stands.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch. Gryffindor wins!" Lee exclaimed happily from the microphone as Harry held the snitch a few inches above the ground with his left hand, looking at it and grinning.

The bludger still wouldn't give up, though. All along it had to intention to kill him, not just to injure him. It soared out of nowhere and crashed down on Harry. Harry rolled out of the way, the hard ball pounding the sand where Harry's head had been just moments ago. It flew very high in the bright, sunny, and cloudless air then it came down again. Harry looked up at the ball all the while so he anticipated its next move.

As it came down, he rolled out of the way once more. It flew very high in the air yet again and came back down for a third time. Harry anticipated its move again. He spread his legs wide as the ball hit the ground hard in between them. The rogue bludger soared high in the air for the thousandth time.

By now, everyone had gotten out of the stands and was rushing toward the sandy field where Harry still laid. Unfortunately for him, Professor Lockhart was with the whole lot.

As Hermione ran toward her best friend, she pointed her wand at the ball as it was going to crash down on him, shouting a curse, "_Finite Incontatem_!"

The bludger was blasted into tiny pieces by the force of the powerful curse. Once the ball had been destroyed, pieces of the curse and the ball disintegrated, showering down around Harry in a cloud of bright, shiny sparks.

"Thank you," he appreciated his best friend greatly in this moment and was glad to have her in his life.

She crouched down next to him on his right hand side while everyone else finally reached him, crouching next to him as well; all except for Hagrid, Ron, Dean, and Seamus.

"Are you okay?" Hermione inquired in a worried tone.

"No," he shook his head. "I think my arm's broken."

"Not to worry, Harry. I will fix that arm of yours straightaway," Professor Lockhart was quick to respond. He was already on his knees beside the young boy on the said boy's left side.

"No. Not you!" The Boy-Who-Lived exclaimed, shaking his head and not wanting his professor to help him, even though he knew the older blond haired wizard meant well.

"Poor boy doesn't know what he's saying," Lockhart tried to cover up Harry's statement while he also tried to quickly prove to everyone he could heal his arm. He ignored Harry's protests, "This won't hurt a bit."

Gilderoy took his right arm gently in his hand, pushing back his sleeve very gently also. Hermione winced at the same time Harry did. Ron rolled his eyes at the stupid professor, looking up at Hagrid. He raised an eyebrow at his friend, the half-giant Gamekeeper. Hagrid raised a skeptical eyebrow in return at Ron before looking back at Harry and Lockhart.

"_Brakium Emendo_!" Lockhart stated after he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry's arm.

A blue light lit up from the tip of his wand, engulfing Harry's arm in it. After it was gone, Lockhart picked up Harry's arm, but it wobbled back and forth. Poor Harry looked at his now "supposedly" healed arm in a combination of amazement, shock, and surprise.

Lockhart just stared, blinking and also looking quite shocked. He then stated uncertainly, "Yes… well… that can sometimes happen. Um… but the point is… uh… you can no longer feel any pain and very clearly the bones are not broken."

He tried to once again cover his stupidity by making light of the situation, chuckling softly. It was a very poor attempt as nobody else joined him.

Hermione widened her eyes, looking shocked as well. Ron looked appalled. Hagrid looked very irritated and upset while Neville, Seamus, and Dean all looked at each other, rolling their eyes at their poor excuse of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Broken? There's no bones left!" The half-giant exclaimed, still being quite upset with Lockhart and thinking the pompous wizard was quite an idiotic one as well.

"Much more flexible, though," he replied.

As he said this, he gently pushed Harry's arm all the way back and watched it as it flopped back into its correct position while at the same time he tried to lighten everyone's mood up once again.

Poor Harry could only stare in wonder at what his idiotic professor just did to his arm right now. Again, Gilderoy's comment was a poor attempt at cheering everyone up. Some of them just remained silent. Others were secretly annoyed with him and his antics while some just scuffed in response to the fact at what a dolt he really was.

* * *

Harry was now in the infirmary room with the rest of the Quidditch team. Neville, Dean, and Seamus were there, too. Hermione and Ron were standing nearest and furthest up to him on the right side of his bed. Unfortunately, Draco was also there only a few beds away from them, groaning. Goyle, Crabbe, and two other Slytherin teammates were with him.

Madame Pomfrey came hurrying out of her office and in the infirmary toward where Harry and his friends were. When she heard Draco groan, she exclaimed, "Oh, Mr. Malfoy stop making such a fuss. You can go."

All the Gryffindors turned to look at Draco, smirking a little. They turned back around, scooting out of her way so she could get to Harry's bed when she commanded, "Out of my way, out of my way."

She made to stand at the left side of his bed, stating and being quite irritated, "Should have been brought straight to me. I can mend bones in a heartbeat, but growing them back…."

She let the sentence dangle, shaking her head a little while Hermione asked with worry in her voice, "You will be able to, won't you?"

"I'll be able to certainly," Madame Pomfrey nodded her head. "But it'll be painful."

She poured a clear potion from a skeleton bottle into a cup. Then she said to Harry, "You're in for a rough night, Potter." She gave him the cup, put one hand on her hip, and told all the Gryffindors, "Re-growing bones is a nasty business."

She shook her head while Harry drank the liquid, but quickly spat it back out while the Weasley twins, Dean, Neville, and Seamus all got out of the way.

She rolled her eyes as she took back Potter's cup and placed it on the table that was next to him, saying, "Well, what do expect—pumpkin juice?"

"Well, you all have five more minutes, but no more. Potter needs his rest. When I come back out, I expect all of you to be gone," she stated firmly. Then she quickly swept back into her office.

Hermione had a slight feeling that Oliver was behind her and she couldn't take it. She needed to get away from him. She was still quite upset from what had happened yesterday morning, but not as much anymore. However, she didn't want to talk to him just yet. She needed to sort out her thoughts first.

Therefore, she told Harry, "Well, Harry sorry about this, but I need to go. I need to write an owl letter to my parents. I promised I was going to write to them in the first week, but I totally forgot. So I hope you don't mind that I have to go now. Do you, Harry?"

That was a lie, but she didn't want him to know she was really leaving to go to the library and study. But more importantly, she didn't want him, Ron, and especially any of the other Gryffindors to know that she was really leaving because of Oliver.

Besides, she already wrote to her parents very early in the morning two weeks ago while everyone was still asleep. And thank goodness she forgot to tell Harry and Ron about it otherwise they would have definitely caught the fib she was telling them now.

Her best friend shook his head, "No. I don't mind, Hermione. Tell your parents I said hello," he smiled at her. She returned her smile with one of her own.

She commented, "I will. And I hope you'll feel better, Harry. I'll visit you later on tonight."

"Don't worry, Hermione. I'll get better soon. See you tonight," he smiled once again at her.

Hermione felt ten times worse now that he had smiled twice in a row at her, but she sucked it up. She smiled back again, giving him a hug while being careful not to touch his injured arm.

She let go, saying, "Well, later." She turned to Ron, saying, "Ron, I'll see you in the common room."

Ron nodded his head in agreement, replying, "No problem. See you."

Then she quickly left the hospital room without a backward glance to anybody, leaving everyone staring after her again—speechless.

"Okay, what's up with Hermione?" Ron asked, being more confused than ever at her strange behavior.

"I don't know," Harry shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. "Do any of you know?"

The rest of the Gryffindors shook their heads, but one of them had a slight clue. Even though that someone was shaking their head, they knew. And that someone was none other than their very own Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood.

* * *

**_A/N: _**I would just like to quickly say that I did my best to keep everyone in character. I would like to thank each and everyone one of my reviewers that have reviewed for the previous chapter. I would have said my thank you notes to each one of you, but I really needed to get back home. I didn't have the time and I really wanted to get this chapter up finally!

Well, again thank you, thank you to all my lovely and wonderful reviewers. But most importantly thank you to the people who read, but don't review. You guys so totally rock so thank you for taking the time out to read my story.

I would personally like to thank Sami Sue and Megan, though. You guys are great and awesome friends; I don't know what I do without you guys in my life. Thanks for everything and Sami this one's for you because you helped me get the dialogue from the movie so I could put it in the chapter. Thanks a lot; you're fantastic. Thanks Megan for always listening and here's the chapter.

Anyway, any questions, comments, suggestions, concerns, and statements are highly and most definitely appreciated. Thanks again everyone. I love you all. Until next time; later, everyone.


	7. The Apology

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own anything _except_ for this wonderful plot. The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money for the publishing or writing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**_Warning & A/N:_** This is my first Oliver/Hermione story and all I have to say is that I did my best to keep them in character. The dialogue for this chapter is from own imagination and creation _except_ for any dialogue I use from the movie.

Keep in mind that flames _will _be laughed at and will _only _serve to increase my amusement. Although, I do accept constructive criticism because I know it will help me out in the long run.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Apology**

Hermione had intentionally planned to go to the library like she had originally thought, but had decided against it. If she had went to the library and someone had decided by whatever reason to follow her to see if she really _was_ going to the Owlery room, then they'd know that she had lied to Harry and Ron, and then she'd be in a right tight fix with them.

However, seeing as only the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Harry and Ron knew where she was going, she had no reason to suspect anyone of them had wanted to spy on her. But in her case, it had been better to be safe than sorry. (Then true to her desire, she _had_ gone to the library afterward).

Besides, she had too much on her plate right now; what with trying to keep up with her studies to trying to find out if Malfoy really was the Heir of Slytherin, or not, and if he really was the one who had opened the Chamber of Secrets. Oh, and not to mention she needed to keep checking to see if the Polyguice Potion was ready, or not.

Therefore, she definitely didn't want to fancy having Ron and Harry being angry at her for lying to them on top of everything else. It was all in a bloody day's work, but if you were to ask her, it was more like in a bloody week's work.

Four days had gone by again. Hermione had quite surprisingly, yet successfully, avoided running into Wood. She wondered if this was going to become a pattern for them: talking, being nice to each other one minute, but then avoiding each other the next. She repeatedly played the scene when she slapped him in her mind and suddenly came to wonder why she did it in the first place.

Wood had never said anything negative to her; he hadn't teased her or made fun of her; he hadn't blatantly ignored her, so why the slap in the face? What… just because they had all been talking about being obsessed about something things and he had said, '"girls"' that had been a reason to slap him? Of course not.

However, she had admitted to herself that she had become rather sensitive about everyone getting on her back about being obsessed with books and school. They didn't have to continue going on and on about it.

And she had been nearing the edge when _he_ had to go and say something like that to her. He had even winked at her and something inside her had just snapped. Why had he winked at her when he had said that? Did he have some sort of a secret obsession that had absolutely nothing to do with Quidditch, but had everything to do with her?

If so, then her subconscious mind realized that fact sooner than her conscious mind, henceforth that's why she had become even more enraged and had hit him, for that sole reason.

Merlin's beard she needed to terminate reading books about Sigmund Freud and of his theory about the way the subconscious mind and conscious mind operated during her summer vacation. She needed to get back to the tasks at hand, which proved to be rather difficult at the moment.

She hadn't wanted to analyze that scene so deeply; henceforth, she became angry that she just did it. Why couldn't he just disappear from her mind and why did he have to be so darn complicated for? She despised him then for turning her ordered world upside down and she despised the fact that he was indeed a complicated boy.

_Stupid boys_, she thought.

Nevertheless, she knew she needed to apologize to him. That slap really had been uncalled for, regardless of the fact that she had unknowingly and unintentionally put Freud's theory to the test and that it had worked. Wood had only teased her in a playful and joking manner, so there had been no indication for her to snap at him like she had.

She also needed to suck up her pride and needed to stop being a coward. She was a Gryffndor, for Merlin's sake, even though it didn't look it by the way she had acted these passed four days.

_What would Godric Gryffindor say if he was here, watching me?_ _He'd probably just shake his head at me, thinking I was a poor addition to his house_, she snorted at the thought.

Hermione sighed while she tightened the hold on her quill, willing herself to return to her main focus; willed herself to put anymore thoughts on Harry's Quidditch captain aside.

She was sitting in the library… once more. It seemed she spent most of her time there than anywhere else these days…outside of her school schedule that was. She didn't mind it one bit, though. It was her sanctuary and haven, and she felt protected and secure. And if anyone tried to invade her and her most sacred place, then she knew they wouldn't be able to, no matter how hard they tried.

Besides, they had better watch out for she, Hermione Jane Granger, was a force to be reckoned with when provoked.

She occupied a table in the very back of the now almost empty, vast, and spacious room. There were more then a handful of books strewn in front of her; however, only three were of the utmost important and value to her, only three that really sparked her interest and that could help her to help Harry solve the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets.

The first book contained a certain potion she was already brewing. The second book contained the ancestry of some of the wizarding world's most powerful pure-blooded families. The last book contained some of the wizarding world's deadliest yet mysterious creatures.

She didn't really need to study the Polyguice Potion, but she needed to take down notes of it again. She got extremely annoyed and angry with herself when she had realized that she had lost it, to her misfortune. She didn't know how it happened, but it did; she was extremely pissed that all the effort she had put into it had vanished into thin air.

_Oh, well. It happened; it's in the past_, she sighed mentally.

Not a whole minute had passed by since she thought that when she unexpectedly heard the sound of a chair being lightly scraped across the floor, and then hearing someone sitting in the said object. She noted they even bothered to softly clear their throat as the final sound effect.

Hermione looked up to see who it was that was now sitting across from her. She was surprised to find it was the handsome Scotsman that plagued her thoughts only just recently.

Her voice didn't betray her facial expression when she said, "Wood; what are you doing here?"

Oliver just scrutinized her for awhile, purposefully not answering her immediately.

A few minutes earlier, Oliver finally decided he had had enough. After four days of avoiding each other, he would have thought the intelligent brunette would come to apologize to him for the unwarranted slap she had given him.

But to his hurt, disappointment, and anger, she hadn't. And he didn't even know why she had executed it in the first place!

He had been shocked at first, seeing her walk out of the Great Hall in a huff. They had all been talking about being obsessed about certain things. So, when he had said the word "girls" and had winked at her, that been the time she had whacked him. He had seen her and Ron arguing throughout most of the conversation, but he would have never thought that she would take it out on him!

He had only been joking with her, but it was the truth. Some guys were obsessed over girls and could he blame them? Of course not. After all, he was a guy himself, for bleeding's sake. Sure his main obsession was Quidditch, but who in their right mind wouldn't be obsessed with it?

However, that didn't mean he was totally immune to girls, for Merlin's sake. He had feelings, too. He wasn't a drone or a robot, for crying out loud.

And yes, he had winked at her, but he couldn't help it. He was a guy and guys winked at girls. It had been one of their traits for thousands of years. And maybe by winking at her and saying that to her, it was probably the only way, for now, to hint to her that he liked her. He could never tell her in front of her face and it wasn't because he was shy, no.

She was too young, only twelve years old going on thirteen. He was sixteen going seventeen. At this stage in their lives a romantic relationship was impossible; it would not be to their benefit at all.

However, that didn't mean he wouldn't drop her hints that he liked her. Besides, if she was as intelligent and smart as he knew her to be, then she would figure it out on her own without him having to tell her.

And maybe by winking and smiling at her, he had let her know he was sort of obsessed with her… in good ways. It was not like Quidditch and certainly not like how a stalker would be. But it was in ways that sometimes she was all he could think about and how she was the one who could make him smile and scowl at the same time without even being right there next to him or in front of him.

Then throughout those four days up until now, he had grown less and less shocked while growing more and more confused. He didn't know why the sudden slap at first, but after replaying and analyzing the scene in his mind he knew why… well, in a sort of weird, but good way.

Then he had become angry, angry that she hadn't apologize to him. It wasn't fair in his opinion, even though he knew life had to be unfair sometimes. He couldn't take it anymore, though. If she couldn't suck up her pride long enough to say two simple words to him, then he would have to take matters into his own hands and confront her himself.

He had done just that and had known exactly where to find her. She was in the library now and that's where his destination had been.

And so, he could now be found sitting across from her, fixing his intent gaze on her. His brown eyes locked with her milk chocolate ones. He was still upset with her and he knew that she knew that he knew it.

After a couple of more minutes of silence, he finally answered her.

His Scottish accent came out rather strongly while he tried to keep his voice as calm as possible, "I needed to talk to you."

Hermione could tell that Oliver was upset; the serious look he gave her and the tone he used on her when he spoke was enough to warn her he was in no mood to play any games. However, that didn't mean she was going to admit she was sorry just yet. She still had some pride left in her and she had her dignity, too.

Plus, she was quite a stubborn girl as well; henceforth, she decided to play the sly chick for once. What possessed her to do this… she did not know.

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow at him, tilting her to the side a little, "What about?"

Oliver saw through her façade, having had some, if not more than some, experience with quite a few girls in the past. He didn't want to know why Hermione wanted to play coy with him, but it certainly did not suit her.

He voiced his thoughts. He narrowed his eyes a little, "Hermione, don't play coy with me. It's unbecoming of you and it doesn't suit you at all."

Hermione's eyes widened at his statement, looking at him with a mixture of alarm, shock, surprise, and embarrassment. She quickly looked away from him, staring at the books that were in front of her and trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. Her hand grasped her quill so tightly that her knuckles were a nice shade of white.

_Oh, crap_, she thought in alarm. _Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Since when did he talk like that? And how did he know that, that's what I was doing?_

Another voice in her head answered: _Well, he _is _a guy, Hermione! He's bound to have had _some _experience with girls. He's not totally immune to them, you know._

Then she responded to that voice: _Right… of course. I mean, he _is _sixteen years old. Oh, crap. I really need to apologize to him now._

Oliver sighed quietly. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and get annoyed at her on top of everything else he was feeling towards her. He hadn't wanted to embarrass her, but he had and he really didn't regret it. It _was_ the truth, though.

To him, Hermione was not a coy, manipulative, or sly girl he knew some other girls to be. He found she was above that and them; that she was too sweet, kind, nice, smart, clever, and good to do that. It just wasn't in her nature and he knew it.

He pushed his thoughts aside. He broke the silence, raising an eyebrow, "Well…?"

At the sound of his voice, Hermione looked at him, being rather confused.

She asked rather _too_ innocently and she mentally slapped herself afterward for letting it slip out like it did, "Well, what?"

Oliver's patience just ran very thin at that moment and his anger increased by two notches at the very _least_. He placed his hands on the table, leaning closer to her.

Because Madame Pince was obsessed with keeping the library in absolute silence and because she was just plain insane, he hissed quietly, "_Well_, aren't you going to apologize to me for slapping me in the face? I think I'm entitled to one, seeing as how I didn't say or do anything despicable, nasty, cruel, or negative to you, _Hermione_."

After she had mentally slapped herself for the idiotic comment she knew she made, she quietly winced at his words. She placed her quill on one of the open books and looked at her left hand, which was busy playing with the corner pages of the book that was in front of her. She was reprimanding herself and tried to form an apology. She always had a difficult time apologizing to someone, including her parents, and Oliver was no exception.

Hermione knew he was right, though. He deserved a decent, kind, and sincere apology because he hadn't committed any wrong-doing against or to her. Besides, he was completely harmless… well, except for when he was playing Quidditch—that's the only time where she witnessed he was indeed aggressive and serious to the core. She lightly smiled at that.

She sighed, casting her thoughts aside. Not giving him another reason to get any angrier at her, she looked up at him and locked eyes with him.

Not two seconds had passed, when she began, "Oliver, look: I, no."

She sighed again. "I'm really so-—"

She stopped once more.

She rubbed her temples with her right hand then attempted to try again. He just waited patiently for her to continue. He could plainly see she was having difficulty executing a rather easy apology, in his opinion. Though, he couldn't blame her, either.

She briefly looked at him then at her hands, which were twisting together back and forth.

She found her Gryffindor courage, saying, "Oliver, I _am_ truly and sincerely sorry for slapping you. You really didn't deserve it and I apologize for not apologizing to you sooner."

She paused then continued, "I was just arguing with Ron and he was being a prat as usual, and he kept on provoking me. Although, I didn't really help matters any since I argued back. However, I just _had_ to argue in return because the conversation was… well, it was about _me_! And it certainly didn't help any that you and Harry sided with him, too."

"I mean, sure; I'm an over-achiever, who loves to study and who loves books and school. And, okay, I'll admit it, I'm just a _little_ bit obsessed with those things, but still I'm not _that_ overly obsessed about it like some people I know who can _really_ be obsessed about some things."

"I just really love to learn and study new things, so sue me if I'm obsessed with it. Furthermore, you didn't really _have_ to say some people are obsessed with "girls." Yes, that's true, but you didn't _have _to say that aloud. However, who I am to tell you what you can or can not say? I'm not your mother or father."

"Heck this is a free country; you can say whatever the bloody heck you want. But I must confess, I _do_ get sensitive when people tease me to no end about the things I love and that are dear to me, so I _did_ feel rather hurt that you guys kept going on and on about how I was obsessed with this and that."

Hermione finally stopped and heaved a sigh. "The point is, is that people need to know I get quite touchy when they tease me to no end about my little obsession with school and books. I just wish they would respect me for the things I love to do instead of backbiting me for it. Anyway, I am truly sorry I slapped you. You didn't deserve it. And I apologize it took me such a long time to say it, too."

Oliver just stared at her, not clueless. At some point throughout her very long apology and, dare he think it, long babbling, his anger decreased. Now he was totally amused by what she said and he suddenly gained a certain amount of admiration for her as she continued to say the things she said. He didn't want to be rude, by cutting her off and telling her she was babbling. He let her continue to talk because he realized somehow she needed to get these things off her chest.

He speculated she really couldn't talk to Harry and Ron about her feelings and emotions, and she certainly couldn't talk to the other people in Gryffindor. He assumed she could talk to her parents about what she was feeling by owling them. However, it was not the same as talking to them face to face, hence she would have to wait until July.

It made him wonder then why she opened up to _him_ of all people. They barely knew each other and hardly ever talked… well, up until two weeks ago that was. The only reason he could come up with was that she needed someone who was a little bit older to pour out her feelings to and the only person she could turn to turned out to be him. Not that he minded, but still, he had to ask her that sometime later.

_What a strange friendship this is turning out to be_, he thought. He laughed at the thought then he looked at her.

Hermione was looking at him, waiting patiently for him to say something to her after she had just practically talked his ear out and practically poured out her feelings to him. She couldn't believe she did that, but it was too late now. He laughed and, for some reason, she wanted to cry.

Why was he laughing?

She didn't say anything funny. She really hoped he wasn't laughing at her; she couldn't bear the thought if he was. To keep from crying, she was trying to distract herself by resuming playing with the page corners of the book with her left hand.

Oliver saw that she was trying not to cry and immediately thought she probably thought he was laughing at her. Such a naïve girl, but he wouldn't have her any other way. Besides, she was a _cute_ and _smart _naïve girl. With that thought in mind, he quickly but gently took her left hand in his right, a grin forming upon his face.

"Apology accepted, Hermione," he said, his Scottish accent coming out strongly again. Continuing to grin at her, he squeezed her hand lightly.

Hermione's heart felt like it was ready to take off, flying and soaring through the clouds. As her unshed tears were fading away, she looked up at his grinning face and she couldn't help but gradually grin back at him.

She was feeling much better, all of a sudden. She felt a thousand times lighter and she felt she could do anything right now, from cartwheels to bursting out laughing, and it was all thanks to the considerate, handsome guy sitting across from her.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Oliver started to gently rub his thumb back and forth across the back of her hand. They continued to stare at one another, not saying anything. Hermione finally felt Oliver's thumb slowly caress her hand and she didn't know what to do. Shivers were running up and down her spine, and she wanted him to stop, but at the same she didn't. This was all so confusing yet so exciting to her.

How could he make her feel this way every time they were together? Since she was new to these kinds of feelings and since she was still in denial at the fact she had a crush on him, she gently but swiftly let go of his hand and cleared her throat softly, rubbing the back of her neck out of nervousness.

Oliver was pretty surprised when Hermione gently let go of his hand. His hand felt cold now where it once was warm. The prickly sensations he felt when he held and caressed her hand were no longer there. He missed that feeling suddenly. His hand felt empty now without her touch.

He was disappointed and his heart ached. He didn't why he felt this way toward her, but he did. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help feeling this way. She was doing something to him that no other girl did before.

"Well, Oliver, uh, if there's nothing else we need to discuss, then I need to get back to studying."

Oliver looked down at the table for the first time, scanning the whole surface. There were more than a handle full of books on top of the nicely polished, long and rectangular wooden desk. A few of the books' titles caught his eye, but he didn't say anything. He looked back up at her and suddenly sat up straighter in his chair.

He surprised the both of them when he said, "A sudden thought just came to my mind. You wouldn't mind if I joined you, would you?"

Hermione just stared at him as if he'd grown another head, though her eyes betrayed her as they grew a little larger.

She sputtered finally, "W-what did you just say?"

"You heard me," he simply, but firmly stated.

"I know I _heard_ you," she rolled her eyes. "I'm just surprised at the fact you that want to sit here with me, studying in the library. I mean, don't you have other more important things to do?"

"Like what? Enlighten me," he smirked, crossing his arms on the table and leaning forward.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, like practicing for Gryffindor's next Quidditch match or spending time with your girlfriend or something." She threw up her hands and sighed, "I don't know, just whatever boys like you do at your age."

Oliver laughed. "Gryffindor practices Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Tonight's our night off as it is Thursday," he said smugly. She smirked back at him. "And nope, I'm single. Don't have a girlfriend."

"Really? No girlfriend?" She asked thoughtfully.

"I had a few, but they thought I was spending more time playing Quidditch than I was at spending time with them. They claimed I was too involved with the game and that I was paying little or no attention to them. And so, they accused me of being too obsessed with the sport then they dumped me," he chuckled, shaking his head back and forth from side to side.

She lightly laughed then raised an eyebrow, "And you aren't?"

"Only if you aren't obsessed with books and school," he smirked at her.

She smiled, "So… we're even then?"

"Mm-hmm," he nodded his head.

They smiled at one another for a few seconds longer until Hermione resumed writing about the Polyguice Potion while Oliver got out his books.

A couple of minutes passed and Oliver was going to start doing his Arithmancy homework, when he looked at the books Hermione had in front of her. Again the books' titles caught his eye, especially the ones about the ancestry of pure-bloods and the deadliest yet mysterious creatures.

He wasn't that thick-headed as to believe she was just doing some light reading here. It was something deeper than that and his heart sped up just a notch faster. He decided to risk it.

He cleared his throat and asked her, "Hermione, what are all these books for? I'm not that stupid as to believe that you're just doing some light reading here."

* * *

**_A/N: _**I just wanted to say that I did my best at keeping everyone in character. This chapter was not how I originally intended it to be, but I'm very pleased with it nonetheless. The apology came out much longer than I had expected, but that's just me. I elaborate too much sometimes that it sickens me.

Well, I will try to get the next chapter posted up a little faster, but I don't know if I can. I would really like to, but, alas, we shall see. I thank all of you that have read and that have reviewed. And I really do mean _all of you_. Thank you. Again, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you once more for reading and reviewing.

Anyway, any comments, concerns, suggestions, statements, and questions are definitely and highly appreciated. I love you all. Until next time; later, everyone.


	8. The Dueling Club

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything _except_ for this wonderful plot. The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money for the publishing or writing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_**Warning & A/N:**_ This is my first Oliver/Hermione story and all I have to say is that I did my best to keep them in character. The dialogue for this chapter is from own imagination and creation _except_ for any dialogue I use from the movie, and there _will be_ dialogue from the movie in this section.

Keep in mind that flames _will _be laughed at and will _only _serve to increase my amusement. Although, I do accept constructive criticism because I know it will help me out in the long run.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Dueling Club**

Hermione stiffened, becoming rigid. Oliver's sudden realization of what she was doing suddenly made her nervous while his question and statement only seemed to augment her feeling of uneasiness. She tried to stop the color pink from dawning on her cheeks, but she knew it was to no avail.

She stopped writing except she didn't yet dare look him in the eyes at the moment. She contemplated and debated whether or not she should inform him truthfully about what she was doing. Although she was quite apprehensive because she'll not only be spilling her secrets to a sixth year student unexpectedly turned friend, she'll be spilling her best friends' secrets as well.

Nevertheless she also analyzed of what the possibilities, consequences, and results would be if she _did _enlighten him on what she was planning with Harry and Ron. She rationalized everything in her mind, coming to the conclusion and question of what harm will it do if she explained it to him? Besides, two heads was always better than one. And she had no doubt that he was quite intelligent.

She had seen him study often in the common room and the library. She hadn't commented on it to him, though. Reason being is that either he wanted to remain known as an obsessed Qudditch fan and not flaunt his academic side, or he was tired of being known as an obsessed Quidditch fan but was unsure of how to make other people perceive him as being interested in other things other than the wizard sport he loved so much.

In addition the other reason was because she hadn't wanted to say anything that would have had him become more distant and become suddenly cold with her. She hadn't wanted him to be any more secluded with her than they already were with one another, and also because she hadn't wanted to infringe upon his personal life.

Therefore, Hermione judged fairly that Oliver could help her and her friends' quest in uncovering who the Heir of Slytherin was and what he or she had to do with the mystery behind the furtive Chamber of Secrets. Even though she made her choice, she was still worried on how she was going to express and explain it all to Oliver.

After he asked her the question that was plaguing his mind, Oliver scrutinized Hermione. He wondered if she was going to tell him the truth, or not or if she was going to invent a story to cover up what she was really doing. No matter what she decided to tell him, he judged that it was her own business anyway. He hardly knew her; though, he was going to make sure she knew that he wasn't going to tattle-tale on her. He was above such petty and childish things.

Hermione decided to conquer her gradually growing nerves. She looked into Oliver's eyes, putting down her quill while lying back against the hard wood chair, replying slowly, "I'm doing some research on… the Chamber of Secrets."

She held her breath, preparing and waiting for the worst from him, which included him scolding her, threatening to take her to the professors or even Headmaster Dumbledore, getting angry, etc. Nothing of that sort came, though.

All he could do was raise his eyebrows, looking quite surprised. His expression gradually descended from being shocked to becoming thoughtful and curious. "That's interesting. That's very interesting."

She raised a singular eyebrow at his choice of words. She crossed her arms, mirroring his look. She nodded in conformity, "Yes, I think so, too."

He wanted to ask if she wouldn't mind his help, but he wasn't sure how to get the words out correctly without coming across as sounding too desperate or trying to intervene in her personal life.

She uncrossed her arms, leaning towards the table and placing her hands upon it. Hermione knew what Oliver was thinking because she was thinking the same thing. She _did _want his help, but she didn't know how to express it to him, either. She decided to take the plunge once more, letting her Gryffindor courage shine from within her.

"Oliver," she started while he locked eyes with her. She continued, "Oliver, I wanted to know if you would like to help me… with my research that is."

His eyes sparkled with such excitement and with such an enthusiasm that she couldn't help but be excited, too. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her, declaring, "Sure. I would love to help you, Hermione, on one condition, though."

She raised her eyebrow once again while he gave her a small smirk, "And what condition might that be?"

His smirk grew wider, "I'll agree to help you solve the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets, if you agree to learn more about Quidditch. I'll even write up a Quidditch exam for you to take once the Chamber of Secrets is solved. That way I'll know what you excel in and what you need more assistance in."

She stared at him in shock with her jaw dropped. She quickly closed her mouth. She couldn't believe this. Maybe asking for his help wasn't such a good idea as she had originally thought it was going to be. She should have expected something like this to come from him.

Quidditch… Quidditch. Learn more about Quidditch? How could she possibly do that? She despised sports and Quidditch was a sport; therefore, she despised Quidditch. Although there really was no arguing the matter. He agreed to help her and it was only fair that she inclined to acquiesce to his request.

She sighed inwardly, dejectedly. She couldn't believe she didn't pursue the matter further, though. However, she also thought that it couldn't be _that _awful to learn more about the said sport.

She _had_ wanted to learn and know more about what were the aspect and objects of the game, and this was as good a time as any. Besides, she had the best instructor in the world in her opinion and he was sitting right across from her.

Hermione gave Oliver a pointed look, however; just because she agreed to this arrangement didn't mean she was going to have to like it; and she was going to rub it in every chance she got, too. "Okay, Oliver. I'll agree to the condition, but that doesn't mean I'm going to have to like it."

Oliver grinned at her, "Never said you had to like it. So, what do you say, Miss Granger? Do we have a deal?" He stuck at his right hand for her to shake.

She couldn't help but to grin back at him. Something about the way he smiled at her, the way he smiled altogether, and the way he just was as a person made her smile, too. Her eyes never left his as she took his out stretched hand in her right hand.

They shook as she replied, "Yes, Mr. Wood. We have a deal."

They let go while they continued to smile at one another. Hermione soon regained her composure. She cleared her throat, getting down to business, "First, I'll inform you of where I am already then we can both take it from there."

Oliver nodded his head, listening to her intently and all joking aside as she began her tale. It was going to be a long, but _very_ interesting night for the both of them.

* * *

The following day, all students no matter from which house or which year they were in, were gathered around a large, long wooden platform positioned in the middle of a very large classroom. This was where the Dueling Club was supposed to meet to learn about Defense Against the Dark Arts from the most and best experienced teacher there was: Professor Lockhart; or so he claimed to be.

Professor Lockhart had insisted to Headmaster Dumbledore, Deputy Headmistress and Head of the House of Gryffindor Professor McGonagall, and Head of the House of Slytherin and instructor of Potions: Professor Snape that he, Gilderoy Lockhart: master of Defense Against the Dark Arts extraordinaire, should have all students of all houses and all years be part of the Dueling Club.

A club that was theoretically based: to grasp the knowledge and concept of DADA, and to literally have the students be able to defend themselves by following the examples and experiences from said author and professor.

Dumbledore and McGonagall curiously agreed to see what this hair brained man would do therefore they acquiesced to his proposal. Even though Professor Snape had been less than enthused with the irritating and boastful man's suggestion, he had agreed as well much to his own annoyance.

Snape had agreed primarily when Lockhart had asked him to be his assistant because lord knows the man was a complete nimrod, dolt, and fib, and the students needed to learn from a more real teacher: Namely him, Snape, not some conceited, brash, and pompous wizard who probably never dueled in his entire life.

While waiting for their professor, everyone was in their own little niches, talking with their friends about school, Lockhart, parents, and so on and so forth. Finally the topic of half the students' conversations came in the room.

"Gather round. Gather round," Lockhart declared loudly, but not in an unkind voice. Everyone shuffled towards the platform. He got up on the long wooden board, making his way up and down, asking and saying, "Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent."

He continued, "In light of the dark events of recent weeks Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions. For full details, see my published works." He winked at some of the girls while they swooned.

He untied his cape, throwing it in the air. It fell right into Angelina Johnson's hands. Lockhart winked at her one last time, and she blushed and giggled as Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell started talking to her in a girlish chatter about what happened.

Lockhart still continued as everyone listened on, "Let me introduce my assistant: Professor Snape." He stretched his hand towards Snape, who was already making his way on the platform. "He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration."

He kept on talking. "Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him. Never fear," he boasted, winked, and smiled pompously at everyone.

Snape and Lockhart drew out their wands, coming to face each other. They raised their wands to their own faces then lowered it. They bowed, turned, and took five paces away from each other. They turned to face one another again, standing at the ready to duel.

Lockhart started to count up, smirking brashly, "One; two; three."

Before he could mutter a spell or charm, Snape beat him to it. He declared clearly, firmly, and confidently, pointing his wand at Lockhart, "_Expelliarmus_!"

A yellow light ruptured from Professor Snape's wand, hitting Lockhart directly on his chest. He was blasted backward, landing on his back. All the boys laughed while the girls gasped in surprise.

Oliver was standing close to Hermione, Harry, and Ron. He narrowed his eyes, biting his lower lip to keep from laughing. He heard Hermione ask Ron in a concerned voice, "Do you think he's all right?"

Oliver shook his head in amazement at Hermione's question. He was going to make sure to tease her about it later on preferably after class was over.

"Who cares?" Ron answered in a disinterested tone, looking at the DADA professor in amusement.

Lockhart got up, groaning. He tried to twist what happened, boasting about his knowledge or _lack there of_, "An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape. But if you don't me saying, it was pretty obvious of what you were about to do. And if I had wanted to stop you, it would have been only too easy."

Snape thought of an idea. The wizard in front of him was insufferable. He wanted this exercise to be terminated soon because he wanted to be rid of the moron as quickly as possible.

He recommended while doing his best not to sound irritated, "Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor."

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape," Lockhart ridiculously smiled. He turned and went back to his side of the platform at the entrance. "Let's have a volunteer pair. Potter, Weasley, how about you?"

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells," informed Snape in an indifferent voice as Hermione, Ron, and their friends parted to let Harry walk towards the platform.

He continued, "He'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Hermione glared at Snape while Ron's cheeks began to flush pink.

"Might I suggest someone from my own house?" Snape asked casually, shrugging his shoulders in mock innocence. He continued, "Malfoy… perhaps?"

Then Snape turned around in a flash, looking at Draco. Snape quickly jerked his thumb over his shoulder for Draco to get onto the platform.

Harry stepped onto the platform confidently, walking towards Draco. As he passed Lokchart, who was walking back towards the way Harry came from, the older man said, "Good luck, Potter."

"Thank you, sir," Harry replied as he continued to walk toward Draco, who was smirking as usual. They reached and stopped in front of one another at the center of the hard wood.

Lockhart called out in a firm voice, "Wands at the ready."

Everyone held their breath in anticipation. Oliver, Hermione, Ron, and everyone else in Gryffindor prayed that Harry would be all right and that he'd show Malfoy a thing or two about what it truly meant to be a wizard regardless of what type of blood they had.

Draco and Harry raised their wands to their faces. Standing in front of each other, Draco taunted Harry. He asked with a sneer, "Scared… Potter?"

"You wish," Harry replied with confidence still etched in his voice but more importantly inside himself.

All the Gryffindor boys smirked, sniggering at Harry's comment to Draco as Harry and Malfoy lowered their wands to their sides. They turned, taking seven paces back to their original spots before facing each other once more.

Lockhart continued in the same tone as before, "On the count of three." Both boys got into their positions.

"Cast your charms to disarm your opponent. Only to disarm," Lockhart warned, raising his wand as proof of his warning. "We don't want any accidents here."

Hermione and Ron frowned at Lockhart's words, but kept quiet as they focused all their attention on Harry and Draco. Lockhart counted up again, "One: two-"

Draco couldn't and _didn't _want to wait for the last number. He was going to show everyone who was the one with the power and talent here. Therefore, before the third number could escape from Lockhart's mouth, Malfoy cut him off purposefully, shouting, "_Everte Statum_!"

A bright yellow, shinning light erupted from his wand. It hit Harry, making him flip in circles in the air then landing at Lockhart's feet. The Gryffindors and students from the other houses gasped as the Slytherins laughed, most especially Crabbe and Goyle. Draco smirked at his triumph.

The rest of the people that was not in front of the platform or who was too far away from Harry craned their necks high to see what happened.

Harry was quick to get up, though. He pointed his wand at Draco. Casting his charm, making Draco stop smirking, he shouted, "_Rictumsempra_!"

A white light emitted from Harry's wand, sending it towards Draco. It whizzed passed everyone, hitting Draco directly. He twirled through the air, landing at Snape's feet flat on his bum. He winced up at his head of house while Snape looked back at him angrily as he roughly raised Draco up, shoving him forwards onto the platform for another round.

"I said disarm only," Lockhart called out angrily.

Draco sneered once more at Harry, yelling, "_Serpensortia_!"

A light yellow-green flash exploded from Malfoy's wand, which turned out to be a cobra. Harry stood his ground as the thick, long serpent hissed, slithering towards him and Professor Lockhart.

Snape started to make his way towards the snake in an arrogant manner, stating, "Don't move, Potter. I'll get rid of it for you."

Lockhart interjected, trying to boast of his skills and talents to everyone once more while going closer towards the snake, "Allow me, Professor Snape," then he pointed his wand at the slimy serpent, shouting, "_Alarte Ascandare_!"

Everyone tilted their heads up, watching the snake fly high in the air as it hissed angrily. Then everyone's heads came back down, watching the serpent hit the platform, hissing in fury at them.

Hermione was scared, but she didn't dare breathe a word to anyone right now. All she could do was watch in fascination, preparing for what was going to happen next. Though, she wondered if Oliver felt the same as she did. She turned her head back, trying to catch a glimpse of him and seeing if she could catch his eye.

Oliver felt the beginning stages of fear start to form inside him. He looked at the snake, hoping and praying it wasn't going to attack anyone. He felt someone looking at him. He came to find that it was Hermione. He could tell she was scared, too but more so than him, though.

He tried to reassure her by giving her a small smile and a wink. It seemed to work because she gave him a smile in return. He watched her turn back around to see what was going to happen next. He felt slightly comforted by her smile and felt his Gryffindor courage rise slowly because of it.

They both watched Harry now. The Boy-Who-Lived narrowed his eyes, stepped forward toward the snake, and began speaking to it, hissing at it in Parseltongue. He tried to tell the snake to stop, but the thick, long, slimy snake didn't pay attention to Harry's voice or words.

It turned around and looked at Justin Finch-Fletchley, who was a second year dark haired boy in Hufflepuff. The snake moved towards him. Everyone in the surrounding area backed away from the platform, including Hermione, Oliver, and Justin himself. Then the snake started to hiss at Justin.

Harry continued to speak in Parseltongue, trying desperately to get the snake to stop what it was doing. The snake hissed back at Harry. Harry's eyes widened in surprise, but continued to speak to it, shaking his head as if to say, "No," to it.

Snape had had enough of this. He didn't know what Potter was doing, speaking in Parseltongue, but he needed to put a stop to it immediately before the situation got out of control. He came closer to the snake, pointing his wand at it, saying firmly but with slight confusion in his voice, "_Vipera Evanesca_."

A little ball of fire sprung out of Snape's wand. It hit its target perfectly. The ball of fire seemed to burn the snake from within it. Soon the fire consumed it, continuing to burn the snake until it disintegrated into ashes; though, the ashes disappeared as well, giving an illusion that there wasn't a snake in the first place.

Everyone's heart was ramming inside their chests at just what happened, breathing heavily. They looked shocked, and this included Harry. The Boy-Who-Lived was a Parselmouth and he could talk to snakes in Parseltongue.

Only one other person could do that, if they had paid close enough attention to know it was. It was none other than Lord Voldemort, more commonly known out of fear as You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Justin looked at Harry in confusion, fear, and resentment. He asked angrily, "What are you playing at?"

Harry looked at everyone, his chest heaving up and down in alarm. His attention finally settled on Ron and Hermione, and the rest of the Gryffindors. He couldn't take the stares anymore, so he bolted down the platform and out of the classroom.

Ron and Hermione shared a glance with one another. Then they soon bolted after their best friend, wondering what in the bloody blazes was going on.

As they ran back to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione thought about Oliver. She felt disappointed at not getting to talk to him. She also felt guilty for leaving him, not giving him an explanation as to why she had left so unexpectedly.

She just hoped he wouldn't be too disappointed with her. She wouldn't know how to take it if he were to be angry with her yet again. She promised herself that she'd definitely make it up to him, though.

Oliver watched with disappointment as Hermione ran out of the classroom after Harry and Ron. He wanted to speak to her again, but now he couldn't. He didn't know why he wanted or liked her company so much, but he did and he felt like he wanted to spend every waking moment with her.

His eyes widened in horror. He couldn't be falling for her, could he? It wouldn't work. He tried to reason with himself. The age gap was too wide. So, he promised himself that he couldn't _and_ wouldn't let himself get romantically involved with her. It was for the best anyway.

At Snape's and Lockhart's calm, but urgent tones to leave for lunch, Oliver followed everyone as they made their way out of the classroom and towards the Great Hall. Oliver's best friend, Percy Weasley, fell into step with him. The two of them started chattering about what just happened only moments ago.

Food was what they all needed, what _Oliver_ needed. It would definitely calm his growing anxiety of what occurred back at the Dueling Club and also of his feelings toward a certain kind and intelligent Muggle-born Gryffindor witch.

* * *

_**A/N: **_After a long time, I am back and it's so good to be back. This story was never on a hiatus, but I'm ashamed to say I didn't want to be bothered with it. The reason being is because I didn't want to get any nasty or rude reviews. I only got one, but what is one in comparison to millions who love this story, lol.

I'm back to loving Hermione/Oliver. My other reason was because I've been stuck on the pairing of Tom/Hermione for awhile, which I'm currently writing a story on as well; and other Hermione/Hogwarts guy pairings, lol.

Though, like I've stated before I'm back with full force. I'm going to see this story to the end because it needs to be done; and also because I already have a sequel in mind for it. I hope you all liked this chapter. I personally loved it. My best chapter so far as of late, but it will get even more interesting in the coming chapters.

If any of you guys and gals have any comments, concerns, questions, statements, and suggestions, they're definitely and highly appreciated. I love you all. Until next time; later, everyone!


	9. Study Hall

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything _except_ for this wonderful plot. The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money for the publishing or writing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_**Warning & A/N:**_ This is my first Oliver/Hermione story and all I have to say is that I did my best to keep them in character. The dialogue for this chapter is from my own imagination and creation.

Keep in mind that flames _will _be laughed at and will _only _serve to increase my amusement. Although, I do accept constructive criticism because I know it will help me out in the long run.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Study Hall**

The inseparable trio ran inside the Gryffindor common room moments later. Hermione and Ron started to ask Harry what happened and Harry told them everything.

After Hermione and Ron discussed with Harry what had happened back at the Dueling Club, they were both left speechless. They didn't know what think or what to make of the situation. And Harry really didn't know what to think or what to make of the situation himself, _either_.

On top of being shocked, Hermione and Ron were also frightened. Not of their best friend, but more of what happened and was happening. Though despite their shock and fear, Hermione and Ron both vowed to stick by Harry no matter what and Harry reciprocated their feelings.

Days then a couple of weeks passed. December and the winter holidays was fast approaching and that meant that the Polyjuice Potion was almost ready. Nevertheless, this didn't comfort the ever growing worried Hermione.

First, she still wasn't able to find any information about the mysterious creature that Salazar Slytherin hid in the chamber. The book she had checked out weeks earlier called _The Wizarding World's Deadliest Yet Mysterious Creatures_ wasn't of any help at all like she had first thought it would be. There were many creatures mentioned, but none that resembled or gave any hints of the monster the school was currently dealing with.

She returned the once promising yet now disappointing book back and checked out other books. This quickly became a pattern for her. She would find good leads in the beginning, but then she would just keep hitting a dead end towards the end every time. It was so bloody frustrating.

And second, she had not talked to or seen much of Oliver since the day he agreed to help her solve the said mystery of the monster and the chamber. Of course she had not expected him to help her with the research everyday. She knew he was probably occupied with schoolwork, assignments, and most of all Quidditch and so was she (minus Quidditch). But it was two weeks now since their last encounter and she was quite worried.

She hoped everything was all right. She also hoped she hadn't scared him off or bored him so much that he didn't want to have anything to do with her or even worse… angered him again.

Though unbeknownst to her, Oliver was occupied with more than what Hermione thought and assumed he was occupied with. Because on top of everything he had, he also had Prefect duties.

Hermione was now seated in her Study Hall class. She was sitting in a similar large classroom just like the Dueling Club was held in. Yet this classroom was a little smaller. And just like the Dueling Club, every student from first year to seventh year had Study Hall together. This particular hour long class was conducted by none other than her—and everyone else's—grueling Potions teacher: Professor Snape.

Hermione was sitting across the table from Harry and Ron, who were sitting next to each other. Ron was sitting at Harry's left hand side. Neville was sitting in between her and Lavender Brown. Lavender's best friend, Pavarti Patil, sat next to her. Dean and Seamus sat across from Neville, but next to Ron.

Ginny was sitting in between her and Angelina. George sat next to Angelina while Fred sat next to his twin. And Lee sat next to Fred.

Percy sat across from Lee. Katie sat in between Percy and Alicia. Alicia, meanwhile, was sitting next to Katie on Katie's left hand side. Finally, the person who Hermione needed to talk to was sitting almost in front of her while sitting in between Alicia and Harry; it was none other than Oliver himself.

While Hermione was busy doing the necessary assignment, she couldn't believe she forgot about Study Hall and that Oliver—not to mention everyone else included—had it with her.

She suddenly got a brilliant idea, even though she new it was going to be risky and she might get caught. She needed to talk to him about setting up a schedule for what days and times they could meet to do the research, so she had to get his attention right now somehow.

Because if she didn't, she didn't know when she was going to see him next!

After what happened that day at the Dueling Club, Oliver felt all sorts of emotions course inside him. He was curious, slightly fearful and nervous, worried, but most of all intrigued. He increased his guard; not because he was scared, but because he needed to stay alert, to be aware for everyone's safety. He wasn't a damn school Prefect for nothing, mind you.

Naturally, when Hermione had told him what she was researching, he had wanted to help. He had also wanted to keep her safe. That had been his main concern. But he had been genuine and sincere about it. The reason was simple really: he had wanted to get to know her better as well.

He stopped trying to deny his growing attraction towards her, but there were four things that kept him from crossing the line: the first obvious reason was the age barrier. Also, the fact that they were complete opposites was the second reason. The third reason was that he'd have to answer to Harry and Ron, not mention her parents too. The final reason, which was probably the major reason of them all, was of what people were going to say if he started flirting publicly with a second year student.

But not just flirting, people would have to take into count any kissing, hand holding, etc. that they would probably do. These public displays of affections were going to send him on a one way ticket to Azkaban without a trial and without any mercy for sure if he just threw all caution to the wind, not stopping think about the consequences of the said actions.

Besides, if he through all caution to the wind, he would definitely lose his position as a Prefect and as captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He would also be considered a bad role model and example to the younger students, he would be chastised by his professors and parents, but most of all he would hurt an intelligent and beautiful girl. He couldn't do that to her or to him.

So, he should just be happy to have her as his friend for now. Maybe if he felt this strongly for her, he could wait for her to mature and grow? If he did that, though, would she wait for him too? It was so bloody confusing and heart-wrenching.

Across the table, Oliver was replaying these thoughts in his mind over and over again. At the same time he was having a difficult time concentrating and focusing on the assignment. He also kept stealing glances at Hermione, but her head was always down while she was scribbling away with her quill on the parchment so she didn't catch any of his stares.

Although he didn't know it, but while she was writing her assignment, she was mostly thinking about how to get his attention.

Well, while Hermione was the center of his thoughts, so was Quidditch, his Prefect duties, and last but not the least the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets.

He was still feeling guilty about not talking to her about the said mystery since that one time in the library two weeks ago. However, he couldn't help it. His Prefect duties were the reason he hadn't gotten around to talking to her for the passed two weeks.

It had been fine for the first couple of weeks since school started again when he only had Quidditch practice, classes, homework, and other assignments as he didn't have many Prefect duties. However, they had gradually then really kicked in and he could definitely not ignore them.

Hardly anyone knew he was a Prefect. The only people that knew were the Headmaster, the other professors, and Percy. He had made Percy swear not to tell anyone and so far Percy had been true to his word.

Oliver didn't want everyone especially the female population at Hogwarts to know that on top of being captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team he was also a school Prefect.

He didn't need another reason for girls to go wild over and fall for him so that the Oliver Wood Fan Club at Hogwarts could expand its membership.

He mentally rolled his eyes and shuddered at the thought. It was bad enough they knew about his athletic abilities and physical appearance, but they didn't need to know about his brains as well. He wanted to keep his intellect and academic achievements to himself, thank you very much.

Now that's not to say he was ashamed of it, no. He just didn't want to give his idiotic club another reason for them to go gaga over him or to have them compare him to a rare but juicy steak they were thinking of having for dinner every night. He wasn't like a piece of meat. He was a human and a young man for bleeding sake's. He had feelings too, henceforth the reason for this particular secret.

Oliver sighed quietly to himself. He finally gave up on getting her to look back at him. Besides, he should follow her example by doing his assignment. He looked down at his parchment, smiling and smirking a little at the thought of _Hermione_ being an example to _him_. It was quite endearing, as was everything she did. He knew without a doubt she would make a wonderful Prefect in three years from now.

Meanwhile, Hermione was visualizing every possible scenario in the book of how to get Oliver's attention and how she could casually tell him they needed talk and _where_ they could talk.

However, for some reason, she couldn't decide which scenario she should pick. All of them ran through her mind, but she ultimately just decided to wing it. She couldn't believe she was going to just go with the flow, but she had to do something or this period would be going to a waste. She definitely couldn't afford that, even though she was getting extremely nervous.

She looked to see where Professor Snape was, to make sure she wasn't going to get caught. He was all the way across the room at the far left hand corner. He couldn't see her, even though his back wasn't towards her.

_Good. It's now or never, Hermione_, she thought nervously, her heart beating two notches faster than normal.

Hermione looked at Oliver. He was busy writing the assigned essay on his parchment in quite a fast yet elegant fashion, from what she could see.

She took breath, exhaling slowly. She whispered, "Oliver."

He continued to write. She thought he either didn't hear her, or he chose to ignore the greeting thus ignoring her in the process.

She tried again in the same tone of voice, "Psst; Oliver." He still didn't acknowledge her. She was getting slightly annoyed now.

She tried a little louder this time, but not too loud as to drawn attention to herself from students sitting at the other tables. "Oliver, I need to talk to you."

At the same time Ginny was tapping her left arm, trying to get her attention. However, Hermione gently turned to her, whispering, "Not now, Ginny."

Ginny had not stopped her constant tapping, though. Nevertheless, Hermione did the un-thinkable then. She turned back to Oliver, reached out with her right hand, and tapped her fingers quietly near the top of his parchment, whispering furiously, "Oliver, please. We need to talk. I—"

But she was interrupted by four things happening all at once. It was like a ridiculously slow, drawn out scene in a Muggle movie.

Ginny whispered timidly, "Hermione, I'm sorry, but I tried to warn you."

At the same time Oliver finally looked at Hermione and was about to say, "What," but the one word question died on his lips before he had a chance to get it out, as he looked up in surprise past and above Hermione's head at the person standing behind her.

Still at the same time the Muggle-born witch saw a dark, lean, and tall shadow loom over head, stopping to cover her small form at her particular spot at the table she sat with her surrounding housemates.

And lastly _still_ at the same time whatever noise had been in the classroom completely ceased now. The only exception was Flint, Malfoy, and their band of Slytherins. Their chuckles started to echo and resound throughout the classroom. Everyone else looked at Professor Snape, as he stopped directly behind the bushy haired girl.

However, Snape quickly turned to his house, giving them a warning with narrowed eyes and a sneer on his face to shut their mouths, which they reluctantly did.

Hermione had closed her eyes briefly for a moment. She opened them while she slowly turned around to look at her Potions professor, as he quickly turned to look down at her. She was completely mortified at this point.

_That's it. I am so screwed right now_. She thought miserably.

He asked in an annoyed yet slightly cruel, clear, and rather loud voice for everyone to hear, "Ms. Granger, I know you take pride in being an annoying, insufferable know-it-all, but do you also take pride in being a bothersome and disrupting one as well?"

She stammered, her cheeks taking on a pink glow rather quickly, "Well, I-I—"

He interrupted her, "Silence. For the past few minutes you have bothered, hassled, and tried to distract Mr. Wood from his work. Henceforth, you have disrupted not only him, but also the entire class as well." He paused for just a moment.

Hermione could feel everyone's stares directed at her especially the stares from her best friends, her crush, and her housemates. She ignored them by continuing to look up at Professor Snape.

He continued, "Ten points well be taken from Gryffindor for your disregard of the rules in this classroom, for disrupting a fellow student, even if the said student is in Gryffindor as well, (he said this part with palpable derision in his voice), and the entire class."

"Now any more rude disturbances from you and I will be forced to give you detention as well. Get back to work."

The Slytherins smirked in triumph at this revelation. The Gryffindors were seething and shooting daggers at the Potions master. Everyone else who was in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw just remained silent, not daring to utter a single word or make a single sound.

Professor Snape made to go past Hermione at her side of the aisle when two identical chuckles and snickers resounded throughout the classroom, thus breaking the momentary silence.

He stopped for a moment and looked at the two people who dared to snigger at a time like this. Professor Snape went to the two red haired boys, stopping just next to them. They sat on the same long bench and in the same aisle Hermione sat. They weren't too far away, as they actually sat two people down from her on her left side.

The Gryffindors looked at the two red haired identical boys with surprise yet somewhat scandalized shock in their eyes at their—meaning the twins'—sudden outburst.

He stared down at them hard, sneering, "Am I to understand you take amusement and enjoyment from this ridiculous spectacle that one of your housemates decided to create, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley?"

Fred and George stopped snickering as their Potions teacher addressed them. They both looked up at him with wide eyes, stuttering in unison, "N-no."

He lifted his mouth in cruel, lopsided smirk, "Good."

The twins sighed in relief, thinking they weren't going to get any points taken off by Professor Snape this time. They started grinning at each other like fools, but sadly it was short lived.

The greasy, black haired professor turned to walk away, letting the dismal Gryffindors think he wasn't going to deduct anymore points from them. They were wrong.

However, the Slytherins narrowed their eyes, thinking what the hell got into their favorite professor not to deduct anymore points from the house they hated.

He stopped mid-way, adding nonchalantly while still smirking, "Oh, by the way, another ten points each from Gryffindor from the both of you for disrupting the class further and for eavesdropping on a conversation between a fellow student and her teacher."

All the Gryffindors, including Hermione, winced while he said this. He turned from the twins, walking passed them down the aisle to probably look for other students to brutally embarrass and humiliate.

Fred and George stared after him dumbfounded, pondering on how they could have so easily underestimated their Potions _and_ Study Hall teacher. The twins then started banging their heads against the table repeatedly—softly, though mind you.

Finally, they only stopped when Angelina, Percy, and Lee quickly yet firmly whispered to them to quit their childish behavior for the moment because Gryffindor didn't need Snape to come back and find another opportunity to remove more points from them.

The Slytherins smirked gleefully again, smiling triumphantly across the aisle at the Gryffindors. The Gryffindors all stared daggers after the retreating form of their most hated professor: Professor Snape. Then they shot equally spiteful daggers at the house they regarded as the enemy.

After Professor Snape was out of eyesight, the Gryffindors turned back to stare at Hermione. If Hermione were to see the many different expressions on her housemates' faces and if the scenario had been different, she would have laughed out loud at the looks they were giving her.

Fred and George were back to grinning at each other then grinning at her. Lee and Percy stared at her with concern.

Katie, Angelina, Alicia, and Ginny were giving each other and then Hermione sympathetic looks.

Harry and Ron looked at her with confusion, amazement, shock, and slight worry in their eyes and faces.

Seamus and Dean looked at one another in confusion written plainly on their faces then looked at her with the same confusion.

Neville looked like he had been petrified by the monster from the Chamber of Secrets, even though the monster wasn't anywhere near where he was. And literally he looked so petrified that he thought it had been _him _that Professor Snape subtracted points from instead of Hermione.

Therefore, Neville could only stare at her in complete shock, only blinking every now and then.

Lavender and Pavarti looked at each other then at Hermione. They had their mouths covered with their hands to keep their constant giggles from escaping out to full blown laughter.

And lastly but definitely not the least, Oliver looked at her with such care, devotion, tenderness, sympathy, and worry all wrapped up into one gigantic emotion that she probably would have been floored on the spot if she were to have looked directly at him.

Nonetheless, Hermione never saw any of their expressions.

For Hermione had been the first one to turn her gaze from Snape, returning it to her parchment. So, when every one of her housemates turned to gaze at her, she had already turned to look at her unfinished essay. As she felt the stares being directed at her, she blushed even more feverishly than before. She continued to look at her assignment for a little bit longer, not daring to look at anyone _especially_ not at Harry, Ron, Ginny, or Oliver.

As she started to continue her essay, writing at a faster pace than she had previously, Ginny tapped her on the arm again. She took a quick yet deep breath, turning to look at the only youngest female Weasley in Hogwarts and _only_ at her, _not_ at anyone else.

The red haired girl offered a timid yet sincere smile that wasn't etched with pity, stating, "Don't worry, Hermione. Snape was just being his usual foul, moody, and nasty self. We'll regain those house points we lost back and then some; just you wait and see."

Ginny smoothly avoided the topic of asking Hermione questions about why she needed to talk to Oliver of all people.

While she was curious, she sensed that first it wasn't any of her business, second Hermione wasn't ready to spill the beans anytime soon to anyone about it, and third Ginny knew if Hermione were to tell her about why she needed Oliver's help, she wouldn't do it right now in Study Hall while everyone was still watching her!

Ginny knew when not to cross the line and say anything stupid. Though later on, the same could not be said for her brother Ron.

Therefore, Ginny just gave Hermione a genuine smile, squeezing her arm to reassure the older girl that everything was going to be all right.

Hermione couldn't help but to return the smile, replying, "Thanks, Ginny. That really means a lot. I'm sorry I didn't heed your warning, though. Fine right mess I got Gryffindor into, didn't I?"

Ginny chuckled lightly, smiling sincerely still, "Hermione, please. Don't stress yourself over it. Gryffindor has seen worse, I'm sure. Now let's just get back to the assignment, shall we?"

Hermione simply replied with, "We shall."

She quickly looked down at her essay, knowing full well that almost everyone of her housemates had listened to their conversation and was now staring at the both of them! She blushed feverishly yet again, continuing to work on her essay.

Ron decided he had had enough. He needed to know what the bloody hell was going on between Hermione and Wood of all people. He knew he tended to say things without thinking, stupid things… but he had to know. He was one her best friends and he felt he should deserve to know… right now in fact.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron whispered in a demanding, confusing yet kind of perturbing voice. "Why were you trying to get Wood's attention?"

Almost everyone sucked in their breaths at his first question, then they winced at his last one.

_Oh, bugger. Thanks a lot, Ron! Bloody hell… they're all listening again! Great. Now I'm cursing like Ron_. She thought mentally in a frustrated then sarcastic tone of voice.

Hermione snapped her head up to look at her best friend, glaring menacingly at him. She replied in a curt tone, "Now is not the time to discuss this, Ron." She looked down at her essay for the thousandth time in the last thirty-five minutes, trying to resume her work. Ron wouldn't let it go, of course, as usual.

Ron whispered in that demanding tone again, "Well, if there's something going on between you and Wood, then me and Harry deserve to know about it. Right, Harry?"

Everyone winced again at Ron's lack of thinking while Oliver was doing his best not to be embarrassed by this whole ordeal.

Ron looked expectantly at Harry, hoping that he was going to take his side on this matter.

Harry had been so shocked and confused that he had been silent up until now. However, Harry, like Ginny, also knew when not to cross the line either. Besides, Ron was wrong. Harry really _didn't_ want to know if there was something going on between Hermione and Wood.

Harry looked crossly at Ron, whispering his reply, "Er… Ron, I think Hermione's right. I don't think now is the best time to talk about this."

Before Ron could protest, Ginny whispered, snapping angrily at her brother, "Ron, you can be so thick sometimes, you know that don't you? Clearly this isn't any of our business right now. Please just drop the subject before you're going to say something you're going to regret."

Ron whispered, snapping back at his sister, "Ginny, you just stay of this all right?" Then he turned to Harry, stating in an exasperated voice, "You're supposed to be on my side, Harry."

Ginny whispered defiantly at Ron, almost snarling and sneering at him, "Make me."

Harry looked at Ron unabashed and with confidence, "Sorry. Not this time, Ron."

Ron turned back to Ginny, shooting her a glare. She gladly returned one to him also.

Throughout their conversation, Hermione was once again mortified. How could he think there was something going on between her and Wood? Wood was in his sixth year and she was in her second year. They didn't have a secret romantic relationship going on, even though she did have a slight crush on him which she had finally admitted to herself for having it just a couple of days ago.

Of course after this discourse her best friends were having about her and Wood, she was going to keep her research with Wood a secret from the _both_ of them. The nerve of her two best friends! Though, she was seriously contemplating about strangling Ron while she secretly praised Harry at the moment.

She looked to see that Snape was back across the room in the same corner he was the first time she checked for him.

Finally, she glared at the three of them. She started whispering quite rapidly in a rigid voice again while everyone listened to their conversation _again_, "Oh, be quiet all three of you, would you? Ron, it is _not _me and Harry, it is Harry and I. Also, there is nothing going on between me and Wood. Let it go, for Merlin's sake."

Ron stammered, knowing he was out numbered, "But, Hermione, I mean—"

Hermione glared at him yet again, whispering, "Ron, leave it alone for the last time. Professor Snape will be at our table again at any moment and I don't fancy him removing twenty more points from Gryffindor because of our childish squabble. I've already directly given him a reason to remove ten points and indirectly gave him a reason to remove ten extra points. Gryffindor doesn't need a total of forty points subtracted just from this period alone, okay?"

Then she turned to glare at most of the Gryffindors from Lavender and Pavarti at her right hand side all the way down to Lee and Percy at her left hand side.

She whispered angrily at them, "And what are you all lot staring at?" She scolded them, "You should all be working on your essays."

Everyone put on the guilty face expression and quickly started working on their essays while she just scolded them for not doing so.

She continued working on her essay as well, blushing madly for the thousandth time during this dreadfully long, one hour class. She spent the last fifteen minutes of class finishing the essay and checking it at least two times to make sure it was perfect. She looked to her right and saw that Professor Snape was standing at the front and head of the class. She made to stand up to give him her completed essay.

Ron noticed she was getting up. He commented, whispering, "Bloody hell, Hermione. Are you finished with the essay already?"

All her housemates turned to look at her… them once _again_.

_Bugger. Can't the whole lot of them just even _pretend _like they're working? Can't they stop eavesdropping on my bloody discourses?_ She gave up mentally talking to herself and just gave Ron a knowing smirk.

She got up and in a confident, though not a snobbish, manner walked up to Professor Snape and handed him her finished essay. He glared at her while he smoothly yet quickly yanked the parchment out of her hands.

She turned and walked back to her spot. While still standing, she bent over slightly to close all her books and gather them in her arms. Thank goodness she only had three classes today so she had to only carry three books.

By now not only was her housemates staring at her, but so was the whole entire bloody school, including bloody Professor Snape!

She knew her cheeks, lips, and even her ears were a flaming red now. Thank Merlin, though, that her ears were covered otherwise she would have been more than mortified if her schoolmates saw them bathed in red.

Finally, she had her books in her arms. When she turned swiftly to walk down the aisle, to get out of the classroom, her bushy brown hair swished back behind her. She confidently walked quickly down the row with her chin stuck up in the air, forcing herself to look straight ahead and not at the pairs of millions of eyes that were watching her every move.

Everyone from her housemates to Professor Snape to the Slytherins to the Hufflepuffs and to the Ravenclaws watched her walk down the row and out the door from the classroom. For the first time, Hermione was bloody glad that she was the first one out of a classroom.

_Everyone's staring at me. That's just bloody brilliant._ She thought bitterly. Her last thoughts as she walked out of the classroom were: _Now everyone's going to think that there's something going on between me and Wood, when there's absolutely nothing going on at all. What in the Seven Wonders of the Ancient Muggle world did I do to deserve this?_

* * *

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers:**

**ginsensu, Soleil Mar, **formerly **Hotkat144** now **Readerforlife, LaNaHwAnNa, cgirl0220, **and **Writer Of Mysteries**.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Primarily, I know Ginny is supposed to be possessed by Tom Riddle's diary, but it has not taken power over her fully yet. Even though she wrote that first message on the wall, she's still the same old Ginny for now. Though, I decided to make her snarl a little bit when she snapped at Ron to make it seem like the diary was slowly having an effect on her.

Secondarily, I'm not quite sure if Oliver is a Prefect, or not. However, I downloaded a picture from the Harry Potter fan site Veritaserum from the first movie _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_.

In the said picture, I scrutinized Oliver's school uniform more closely than I had done in the past. I saw that on his outer black robes he had on what looked like to be a red Prefect badge just above the symbol of the lion, Gryffindor's house mascot, which was also on his robes.

Henceforth from that picture, I decided to make Oliver be a Prefect as well.

Thirdly, I got the scene to put this chapter about Study Hall from the fourth movie _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. In the movie and if you all remember, in one scene Harry, Ron, Hermione, the twins, and Angelina were sitting in a classroom that was over-seed by Professor Snape.

Furthermore, when Hermione got angry at Ron because he thought Hermione was lying about already having a date to the Yule Ball, she got up, gave Professor Snape her work, and stormed out. So, I made this chapter similar to that said particular scene from the fourth movie.

(I don't know if in Britain they call this Study Hall, so forgive me if I'm wrong. So if I _am_ wrong, please feel free to correct me because I want the information to be accurate. Thanks).

Lastly, I made up the book Hermione found in the library titled _The Wizarding World's Deadliest Yet Mysterious Creatures_. If there really is a book titled like this in J.K.'s Harry Potter world, then it will _only _be a coincidence that we came up with the same title.

Well, that's all for now folks. I'll be working on the chapter ten right now. I really hoped you all liked this chapter. So, any comments, concerns, questions, statements, and suggestions are definitely and highly appreciated. I love you all. Until next time: later, everyone.


End file.
